Masterpiece
by BreakTheWalls
Summary: An unfortunate injury sidelines Holly Thompson during the midst of the Women's Revolution and it starts taking a toll on her causing concern from boyfriend, Finn, and bffs, Seth and Alexa. Ariel Brennan, a newly certified physical therapist and Holly's childhood bff, helps Holly recover and finds herself in a predicament with a Lunatic Fringe while becoming bffs with Roman Reigns.
1. Injuries Can Happen

**A/N:** I know I have other stories that I am writing, but this story was honestly begging to be written. Toss in rewatching Money In the Bank, rewatching the announcement from WWE:Evolution, and listening to Jessie J's 'Masterpiece' and this is how this story came to be. I have an undying love for Finn Balor, so it was pretty much inevitable that he would be the male lead for my OC. Danie is always listening to my ideas, so I wanted to do something for her to thank her and she loves Dean Ambrose, so he's the lucky one who got assigned to be the male lead for her OC. I hope everyone enjoys this new story. Thanks so much for clicking on this fic and taking the time to read it.

 _Cassie Scerbo is the face model for my OC, Holly Thompson and Shantel VanSanten is the face model for Ariel Brennan, whom belongs Danie(celticprincessx3)._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstar that is mentioned throughout this story.**

* * *

 **MASTERPIECE  
** Chapter 1: _Injuries Can Happen_

* * *

Holly Thompson walked side by side with one of her best friend's, Alexa Bliss, into the Allstate Arena located in Chicago, Illinois. Both ladies were participating in the Women's Money In The Bank ladder match and both ladies were apprehensive yet excited about the match. This would be the first time both Holly and Alexa would be involved in the Women's Money In The Bank.

Holly and Alexa rarely had any interaction until both made it to the main roster. While Alexa was killing it on Smackdown Live in 2016, that was when Holly made her way into the NXT scene. They followed one another on social media and occasionally liked either's post, but rarely interacted. Holly had made her debut the night after the Royal Rumble and immediately started feuding with Alexa onscreen as Little Miss Bliss stated that there was no one worthy and that's when The Ice Princess debuted on Monday Night Raw to confront the Goddess.

Both made their Elimination Chamber match debuts and Holly was eliminated by Alexa after Alexa rolled Holly up and grabbed Holly's tights for the pin. Their feud got put to the side as Alexa and Nia feuded over the RAW women's title heading into Wrestlemania. Holly was used as an ally for Nia to help fight off Mickie James; who was an ally for Alexa. Holly competed in the Wrestlemania women's battle royal and came close to winning before being eliminated by the winner, Naomi. Ever since then, she and RAW's other newest acquisition, Ember Moon have been feuding with the Riott Squad who came to RAW during the superstar shakeup.

Offscreen, Holly and Alexa became friends during their time feuding. They became closer whenever Nia and Alexa's friendship deteriorated and Holly was the one that Alexa called and the two became inseparable after that. Holly rarely had any best friends on the roster that were female due to her tomboyish ways and the fact she just got along with males better due to her tomboy personality; however, Holly cherished the friendship she had with Alexa. She did get along with most of the females on the roster, she was inevitably the closest to Alexa.

The two women made it to the women's locker room and sat their stuff in their respective lockers. The two were going to leave the arena and get lunch before they had to start getting ready for the Money In The Bank pay-per-view.

As they were walking out of the arena, a huge smile came upon Holly's face as she spotted her boyfriend, Finn Balor, walking in the Allstate Arena along with Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens. She walked towards him and he spotted her, a huge smile gracing his handsome features. He let go of his suitcase long enough to greet her with a hug and a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Hey, love. Where are you and Alexa headed to?"

"We're going to grab some lunch before we head back to get ready for the show. I thought you guys weren't going to be here until later?" Holly talked to Finn on the phone this morning and he told her that he would be riding in with Sami and Kevin because he had other stuff he was doing this morning.

"I finished with everything earlier than I expected. I had time to get in a workout like I wanted to."

Holly nodded. "Well, that's good. What are you going to do until we have to start getting ready for the show?"

"I was kind of hoping that my girlfriend would let me go eat lunch with her." He flashed a smile as he motioned to Holly and Alexa. "That is if it's okay with you and Alexa?"

Holly looked back to Alexa and Alexa nodded her head and smirked. "I guess it's okay if you come with us. But there's one stipulation."

The first ever universal champion's eyebrows furrowed. "Alright, love. What kind of stipulation do you have?"

An amusing smile came upon the face of the Ice Princess. "You have to pay for mine and Alexa's meals."

"Okay, love," Finn chuckled. "I think that stipulation would work. Let me go put my belongings in the locker room and then we'll go get lunch. I hope you ladies' know where you want to eat at because I would like to be back at the arena on time to start getting ready for the show."

Holly rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. Finn laughed and kissed her on the cheek before walking with his suitcase to the men's locker room and settling his stuff in a locker so he could go eat with his girlfriend and Alexa.

* * *

The leader of Balor Club had his blue eyes glued to the television as the Women's Money In The Bank was fixing to be contested. Sasha Banks, Becky Lynch, Ember Moon, Lana, Natalya, Naomi, Alexa Bliss, and Charlotte Flair all made their respective entrances. All of the ladies seemed to have got a good reception from the WWE Universe. He knew in a minute the Allstate Arena was going to come unglued. The instrumental version of 'Come and Get It' by I Prevail blared throughout the speakers of the Allstate Arena and just like Finn expected, the crowd came unglued as The Ice Princess made her way onto the stage. Purple flashing lights shined down on her as she greeted the WWE Universe with a smile.

"And from Cheyenne, Wyoming, Holly Thompson!" JoJo announced.

"And I thought the place came unglued for The Goddess, the crowd is going insane for the Ice Princess," Corey Graves stated.

"We always talk about how athletic Ember Moon and Naomi are, but let's not underestimate the athletic ability of Holly," Tom Phillips stated. "She's certainly a force to be reckoned with in the Women's division.

"The Ice Princess is a superb athlete, she might be the dark horse in this match," Coach said.

Finn took note of the attire she was wearing and smiled. She was cosplaying Captain America, who was her favorite Marvel Superhero. Her upper half consisted of a blue bustier with a white star in the middle, and the long sleeves were red and white. Her lower half consisted of leather spandex shorts that were red, white, and blue. She had red boots on her feet that drifted up to her knees. Her blonde hair was curled to perfection and there was a blue headband holding her hair back. Her hazel eyes shined as she wore blue eyeshadow and her lips were covered with red lipstick. Red lipstick on her was one of his favorite looks.

He thought it was adorable too that she was cosplaying Captain America because he was cosplaying Spider-Man with his blue and red trunks and kickpads. His signature leather jacket that he would be wearing down to the ring in the Men's Money In The Bank match was red.

The bell rang and he knew that Holly would do everything in her power to make sure that she was the highlight reel in the Women's Money In The Bank.

* * *

The Women's Money In The Bank match had kept the crowd invested. The women were doing great in the match and all of them took punishment. Holly found herself with a bloody nose after Sasha superkicked the ladder and the ladder landed right in the her face. Holly amazed the crowd as she did a corkscrew moonsault onto the outside, landing onto the participants. The crowd would go crazy as Alexa, Becky, Lana, and Holly attempted to go for the briefcase. Chants of "Lana Day," "Becky," and "Holly" rang throughout the Allstate Arena.

Becky Lynch found herself almost at the bask of glory but was knocked off the ladder by Alexa Bliss and The Irish Lasskicker fell down and went face first into a ladder. Holly came into the ring and slammed The Goddess' face into the edge of the ladder that was set up under the briefcase. The crowd started cheering as Holly got her hands on the briefcase, but Alexa met her at the top and Alexa smashed Holly's face onto the ladder and then pushed Holly off the ladder. When Holly fell from the ladder, she landed on directly on her left elbow and it was then that she felt and heard a _pop_.

Alexa took note of how Holly landed and she immediately became worried. But, she had to stay in character and she took down the briefcase much to the delight of the crowd. She really wanted to stay and check on Holly, but she knew she needed to stay in kayfabe. Holly had tears in her eyes as she knew something didn't feel right. The referee helped her to the back, not wanting to cause a scene by having the EMT's come out to the ring.

She was lead to the trainer's room and was immediately greeted by the worried blue eyes of her Irishman boyfriend.

* * *

"Love, what happened? Besides the fact you earned yourself a busted nose." Finn stood in front of her and cupped her face, wiping away some of the trickled blood that was hanging on her nose. He took notice of the tears in her hazel eyes and his heart broke in two. "That fall was nasty."

"Not only do I have a bloodied nose; I think I broke my elbow. I landed on my elbow and I heard a pop."

"Holly..." Finn and Holly looked at the Doctor, who just called her name. He also provided a tissue which Finn took and pressed against her nose. "We are going to send you to the emergency room to get some X-Rays." He took one look at her elbow after she took gingerly took the left side of her shirt off and saw how it was immediately swelling and bruising. He didn't even need to examine her to know she needed to get x-rays done as soon as possible.

"Can I just wait for Finn to finish his match before I go the emergency room?" She pleaded. She also let out a sniffle. "I don't want to go there by myself."

"I'm afraid we can't wait that long. We need to go ahead and send you there as soon as possible."

"Can Alexa not go with you?" The first ever Universal champion wondered. He dabbed and wiped at the little bit of excess blood left on her nose before discarding the tissue.

"No," Holly shook her head. "She has another segment going on. She's going to be cashing in Money In The Bank during the Ronda vs Nia Women's title match."

Speaking of Alexa, there came the new Miss Money In The Bank making her presence known into the trainer's room. A look of concern was all over her beautiful face. Blue eyes had tears in them. Holly was her best friend on the roster and Alexa felt she was the reason her elbow was possibly broken. "Holly, I am so sorry. It is my fault that you hurt your elbow."

"Lex, it is okay, it's not your fault at all. I just landed awkwardly on my elbow. Unfortunately, this is what happens whenever you work in this business. There's always a chance for injury. I just want you to know that I don't blame you for what happened. You were just merely doing your job."

Finn started soothingly rubbing Holly's back. "This reminds me of two years ago whenever Rollins powerbombed me into the barricade and I got injured. He felt responsible for it but I told him that I didn't blame him for what happened. These kind of injures can happen on a whim." Not only was his girlfriend possibly injured but one of his best friends in Sami Zayn was injured too. Sami had actually been injured for awhile with his bilateral rotator cuffs, but he was taking time off to get the proper surgery he needed. "Sami is getting surgery done to both of his rotator cuffs."

"Really? That must be something he wanted to keep a secret because this is the first time I've been told this information."

"I actually didn't know he was getting surgery until he told Kevin and I on the way to the arena earlier today."

"So, what's the deal?" Alexa questioned, raising her eyebrows towards Holly.

"I am going to the emergency room to get x-rays done on my elbow, but I'm going to have to go by myself because your segment is done right before the main event and that's when Finn is wrestling," she sighed. "I'll put on my big girl pants and have the intestinal fortitude to go on my own."

"I could always ask Seth if he could go with you," The Irishman stated. "You and him are pretty good friends."

"I didn't even think about Seth. Good idea, babe," The Ice Princess chuckled. "I knew I kept you around for a reason."

"Good to know you want keep me around," The older man chuckled. "I'm going to go find Seth and see if he'll ride with you to the emergency room." He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before going on his mission to find the Architect.

* * *

A couple of hours later and Holly was on the way back to her room in the emergency room where the Intercontinental Champion, Seth Rollins, was waiting for her as she just gotten x-rays done on her elbow. She thanked the transporter who brought her back to her room and her hazel eyes lit up as her boyfriend and best friend were both in the room along with Seth.

"You guys are here!" Holly exclaimed. Finn came towards Holly's direction and sat down on the side of the bed, grabbing onto her right hand with his own. Alexa was sat down in the seat next to Seth. "Seth has been great company for me though. I really do appreciate you coming up here with me." She looked in the direction of the Architect and smiled.

Seth smiled back. "No problem. You know I don't mind."

"I know, but I'm sure you have other stuff you could be doing."

"Not really. I would be facetiming my girlfriend, but considering I don't have one at the moment, my schedule is as clear as ever. Besides, I would've came with you anyways."

"I'm sorry again to hear about you and your girlfriend." Seth and his girlfriend of the last year and half broke up because she couldn't handle his grueling schedule anymore and she was constantly accusing him of hooking up with someone else on the road. He was tired of arguing with her and decided to call it quits.

The Architect waved off the issue. "It's alright, Holly, I promise. If I have to constantly assure someone that I'm not cheating on them, then I shouldn't waste my time with them. I also need someone who understands my schedule and know that I am not going to be home all the time."

"Sounds like you should just date someone in the business."

Seth laughed and shook his head.

The doctor came into the room with Holly's chart in his hand. "Hello, Miss Thompson?" Holly nodded her head in response. "My name is Doctor Smith, nice to meet you." Finn released Holly's hand long enough for her to shake the Doctor's hand. "Who are all these folks with you? Obviously, this is your significant other." The Doctor motioned to Finn and both Finn and Holly nodded their heads.

Holly was going to lie and say that Seth and Alexa were her family because even though they weren't related, they were still family to her and she didn't mind if they knew about her results. "This is my family." The doctor nodded and shook Seth, Alexa, and Finn's hands before focusing back on Holly.

"Looks like you have a great support system."

Holly smiled. "I do. I am so blessed to have such a wonderful group of people here with me." She tightened her grip on Finn's hand and he flashed her a smile that made her insides turn to mush.

"Well, I have your x-ray results and it turns out that you have a distal humerus fracture."

Holly's eyes starting tearing up. Her worst fear came true. The leader of Balor club took notice of how shook up his girlfriend was getting, so he took it upon himself to ask questions on her behalf. "Will she need surgery?"

"Yes," Doctor Smith affirmed. "Some of her bones have moved out of place. So that means that Holly has a displaced fracture."

"Will she have to have surgery right away?"

"Luckily, no. If she had an open fracture, then she would need immediate surgery. But, I am going to refer her to an orthopedist and she can talk with them and see what kind of surgery works best. For right now, we are going to place her arm in a sling."

"I'm glad to know that I won't have to have immediate surgery." Holly smiled through tears. She was bummed she was losing a couple of months out of the ring.

"Do you have anyone you can stay with while your out with your injury?" Doctor Smith questioned.

"I live in Brooklyn with my boyfriend, so I'll talk with him and see what I can do."

"Alright, well, we're going to have your nurse come in and put a sling on your arm and I'll print out your discharge papers with all the information you need. I'll give you a prescription with a steroid that'll help you with the pain until you can talk to an orthopedist."

"Sounds good, thanks, Doctor Smith."

"I'm sorry, Holly." The Goddess knew how much being on the road and competing in the ring meant to Holly and it was upsetting seeing someone with so much passion get injured and being away from what they loved to do.

"It's, alright, Lex. Everything will be just fine."

"Damn, Holly, it won't be the same without you on the road though," Seth stated. "Who else is going to keep Balor straight?"

Finn rolled his eyes at Seth and pressed his lips to Holly's knuckles. "Are you going to be okay, love?" He knew how disappointed Holly was. Right now, the women were in the middle of the women's revolution and he knew Holly was upset she would have to be out on the shelf while everyone else would be continuing to make history within the women's division.

"Yeah, I'm just frustrated that I'll be out on the shelf in the midst of the women's revolution. However; I'll just live vicariously through Alexa."

Alexa smiled. "I'll make sure that I don't disappoint then."

Holly smiled and then let out a sigh as she rested her head back on the bed. Tears streamed down her face as the reality hit her that she would be out with an injury.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope everyone who clicked on this story and read it, enjoyed it. Thank you.


	2. It's Going To Be Okay

**A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. It means a lot to me. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Thanks for reading.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstar that is mentioned throughout this story.**

* * *

 **MASTERPIECE  
** Chapter 2: _It's Going To Be Okay_

* * *

"Finn!" The leader of Balor Club was downstairs watching television in the living room inside the Brooklyn Brownstone he shared with Holly. He immediately ran upstairs as heard his name being yelled out by Holly. She was taking a shower(or at least attempting) in their master bathroom. He walked into the bathroom, seeing her facing towards the bathroom entrance and a hand latching onto a rack in the shower for balance. Their shower was made of see through glass and it was blantantly clear she was struggling and he felt bad.

"Are you okay, love?" He looked at her with sympathy.

Holly sighed. "I hate asking this, but you do you think you could help me shower? The struggle is real."

"You shouldn't hate asking me to do stuff like that. I don't mind at all." The Irishman flashed her a cheeky smile and wink.

"Great!" The blonde laughed. "I'm definitely going to keep that in mind."

Finn started undressing, causing a blush to sustain onto Holly's cheeks. No matter how many times she'd seen his body, there was just something about him she couldn't explain that caused her to feel hot. He walked to the shower and opened the glass door, joining her.

"Okay, love, I'm here now. What do you need me to do?"

"If you could please grab the Herbal Essence shampoo that's behind you and put some shampoo in my hair." Finn nodded, grabbing the green shampoo bottle from behind him as instructed. He put some shampoo in his hands and started rubbing his hands through her hair. "It always feels so good whenever someone else is shampooing your hair."

"I'm guessing I did an okay job putting the shampoo in your hair then?" He rinsed his soapy hands using the water coming from the shower head. The Ice Princess nodded and smiled. "Alright, let me attempt to get all this shampoo out of your hair." She leaned her head back and he ran his fingers through her long blonde hair as suds were coming down her body and going into the drain. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't see him as he bit his lip. She looked so hot in that moment as the suds were going down her body.

"If you don't see anymore suds in my hair then your good." She opened her hazel eyes to find piercing blue eyes staring at her. "Everything okay?"

"It's going to be hard to control myself around you, especially if I'm helping you shower." Finn placed a kiss onto Holly's lips, nipping at her bottom lip.

"Then, why don't you do something about it?" Holly challenged.

"I don't want to hurt your arm, love," Finn explained. "I would feel terrible if your arm worsened because of my uncontrollable urges."

"I think that if I hold onto you for dear life, then I'll be okay," the blonde assured. "You have two choices right now: you can either go ahead and take me right now in the shower or you can help me finish the shower with no action and regret not taking me whenever it was offered to you."

The Demon King wasted no time gently lifting Holly up, her legs wrapping around him as she gripped onto him for dear life like she said she would. He hungrily placed his lips onto hers and went with the first choice he was given.

* * *

"Thanks for a too sweet shower." The Wyoming born woman took her free arm(her right arm) and wrapped it around Finn's waist, her body pressed against his from behind.. The Irishman was brushing his teeth and she could tell he let out a chuckle at her pun as his shoulders briefly rolled up and down, vibrating with movement.

He spit into the sink and looked up at her reflection in the mirror. "The pleasure was all mine." He flashed pearly whites at her.

"Thanks for picking out my outfit too. You're the best." Her boyfriend picked out a gray cotton sleeveless maxi dress. She hardly wore dresses; unless it was for a formal occasion or an event going on with the WWE. But, this was a dress that was comfortable and casual and she knew it was easy for him to just slide the dress over her head, so she wasn't complaining. Holly was grateful that she had a good boyfriend in Finn who was willing to help her out; no questions asked.

"You're welcome. I try my best." The Irishman grabbed her hand that was placed on his abdomen. "So, you ready for your consultation today?"

Holly sighed, hugging him tighter. "I dislike the fact that I have to have surgery. It kinda is what it is at this point."

Finn raised her hand he had a hold of and kissed it. "I know you're bummed. But, love, it's going to be alright; I promise." He turned around to face her. "It sucks that you won't be there for awhile. Just think about it this way: you're going to have some time off to recuperate and you're going to come back and be better than you already are."

Holly smiled at him. "You always know the right things to say."

Finn tucked some of Holly's blonde curly hair behind her ear and stroked her face. "It's all going to be okay."

"I was excited though because I was supposed to be continuing my feud with The Riott Squad and it was going to culminate with Ruby and I in a Last Woman Standing match at Extreme Rules." A tear rolled down Holly's cheek as a monumental moment was taken from her due to injury. It's not that it was an injury that made her disappointed, it was the timing. It was the middle of the Women's Revolution and she wasn't going to be apart of it for a couple of months.

"Love, please don't cry." He wiped away the tears that were starting to roll down her cheeks. It broke his heart to see her so vulnerable. She was usually so headstrong.

"I'm sorry. It's just so frustrating."

The Demon King enveloped The Ice Princess into a hug. She placed her head on his chest and he stroked her hair as if she were a cat. It's something that he does to help soothe her. It was a mannerism Finn picked up whenever Holly would get upset, which honestly wasn't too often.

"We're going to get through your consultation and then we'll go out to your favorite restaurant for a late lunch. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful. I know I tell you this all the time, but you're the best."

Finn placed a kiss on top of Holly's head. "That's because I love you. I want the best for you, love."

Holly felt her heart skip a beat as she looked up to him. "I love you too."

"You turn me into mush sometimes, love," Finn smiled. He bent down to place a soft kiss on her lips. "Alright, you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'm going to be."

"Let's go." He unwrapped their embrace and followed her out of their bathroom and down the stairs so they could head out for Holly's consultation.

* * *

Finn and Holly were sitting in the office of the surgeon who would performing her surgery: Doctor Howard. Doctor Howard was a well respected surgeon who luckily resided in Brooklyn. Holly did her research on him and she heard good things about Doctor Howard. It was also convenient that he lived in Brooklyn.

"So, Miss Thompson, I have an opening next Monday at 6:00am for your surgery. Does that work for you?"

Finn wouldn't be there with her whenever she got her surgery due to him being on RAW, but it was the first available slot the Doctor had for her, so she would take it. "Even though my Finn won't be here, since he's got a show to do; I'll take it. "

"Do you have anyone who could be here for you whenever your procedure is over with?" Doctor Howard wondered.

"My Mom and Dad live in Wyoming, but they were planning on flying out here for my surgery. I also have my friend back home who's coming out here too."

"That's good. Sounds like you have a great support system."

"I sure do," Holly smiled. She placed her hand on top of her boyfriend's and he interlocked their fingers together. "I'm lucky."

Doctor Howard nodded and smiled. "Miss Thompson, I was thinking for the actual procedure that we would go internal fixation. It's where the bones are repositioned into their normal alignment and then held in place with plates and screws attached to the outside of the bone."

"Do you know how long it'll take to heal?"

"You'll have to wear a sling for several weeks after surgery is performed. Physical Therapy is also required to help regain lost motion joints in your arm. I'll refer you to the best Physical Therapist that I know."

"That actually won't be necessary, Doctor," Holly stated. "My friend that's coming up here when I have my surgery; she is a newly certified personal trainer and she is going to be the one to help me with my physical therapy. Thank you though."

"I guess the only thing I need to worry about is surgery then, huh?" Doctor Howard questioned with a chuckle.

"I guess so."

"Well, looks like all of our basics have been covered. I'll see you Monday at 6:00am." Doctor Howard rose up from his seat and shook hands with Finn and Holly. "Sorry, you can't be there Finn."

"That's okay," Finn replied. "Thanks for your help with Holly."

"It's my pleasure," Doctor Howard smiled. "I'll see you Monday, Holly. Get plenty of rest."

"Will do," Holly nodded in agreement. "Thanks again. See you Monday."

The Irishman opened the office door for the blonde. Afterwards, he put his hand on the small of her back to lead her out of the office building. "Well, love, we got through your consultation. I told you everything would be okay." He opened the car door for her. She usually drove them everywhere because she preferred driving and he preferred being the passenger, but considering the circumstances, Finn was the one having to drive.

"Everything went smoothly, you were right." She kissed his cheek before getting into the car.

The first ever Universal champion walked around to the other side and got into the driver's seat. "Now that is over with, you ready to go get some lunch?"

"Yes, please, I'm about to starve."

Finn put the key in the ignition, started the car, and drove out of the parking lot heading for Holly's favorite restaurant so they could eat lunch.

* * *

Finn and Holly were settled in a restaurant called Roberta's. It was Holly's favorite place to eat at in Brooklyn. Their pizza, in her opinion, was to die for. The couple ordered a large El Supremo that consisted of: tomato, mozzarella, pecorino, pepperoni, pork sausage, green peppers, and oregano. Both were drinking Pale Ales.

"I'm going to have to hit the gym tonight after all this pizza and beer," Finn joked.

"Babe, bias aside, you have the best body on the entire roster. I think you'll be okay having a a few slices of pizza and beer."

The older man laughed. "Love, are you sure you put your bias aside?"

"Of course I did," Holly insisted. She took a sip of her beer. "I can't help that I'm with the hottest guy on the roster."

"Totally not biased." He took a bite of his pizza slice.

The Wyoming Native shook her head. "Nope, not at all."

"I kinda feel like you're obligated to tell me these things, love."

"I thought you were hot before we even got together. Freaking Seth and his big mouth made it known how hot I thought you were."

"Would it help if I told you I thought you were the hottest female on the roster?"

Holly rolled her eyes and laughed. "I think you're the obligated one now, dude."

"To be fair, I thought you were cute whenever we first met at the Performance Center." Upon saying that, Finn couldn't believe it had almost been two years since he first met his love at the Performance Center.

It was November of 2016 and he was at the Performance Center whenever a five foot five blonde caught his eye. She was in the ring working with his good friend, Bayley, and the head female trainer, Sara Amato. He recognized her as Holly Thompson. She was fresh on the NXT scene. She'd gotten her start just as he got injured. He'd heard about her fanfare prior to her signing with NXT and WWE. She'd made a name for herself in Shimmer where she captured their title two times. Something about her presence immediately made him enraptured with her.

There was a lot of beauties he worked with, but there was just something about this woman that was captivating. He wanted to go over there and formally introduce himself to her, but he found himself to be too nervous. Little did he know at the time, she was harboring a huge crush on him. Seth and Holly became friends due to their mutual love for Crossfit. He'd remembered Seth messaging him about Holly and how she was a great girl and how Finn should make a move on her. He wasn't sure if Seth was just playing matchmaker, but when Seth stated that Holly had a crush on him, it made easier for him to initiate their interactions.

Obviously everything worked out for the best seeing as how it was almost two years later and she was living in his home with him.

"You had a funny way of showing it," The blonde pouted.

"I was nervous."

"You are the extraordinary man who does extraordinary things. How could you be nervous? I thought you said you ate nerves?"

Finn chuckled. He understood Holly's reference. She was referring to his backstage segment with Dean Ambrose last year when the Lunatic Fringe interviewed the Demon King. "I can't help that your presence made me feel that way."

Holly blushed. "I made the Extraordinary Finn Balor nervous? Interesting."

"Your presence did. If it wasn't for Seth telling me that you liked me, I would've never made the first move."

"I guess I should thank Seth for being our matchmaker then?"

"Yes, you should thank Seth Rollins for running his mouth and prying."

Holly laughed and took the last bite of her pizza slice. "It's not everyday you thank people for doing that."

Finn smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "You ready to go?" The Irishman paid their bill and left a tip and held the doors open for her as they left the restaurant.

Holly looped her uninjured arm through Finn's arm as they walked down the sidewalk to their car. "Thanks for lunch. It was what I needed it in my life."

"Absolutely, love. Glad you enjoyed our lunch date. What do you want to do now?"

"I just want to go home and hang out. My arm is starting to hurt."

"It'll be nice to just sit at home. We'll go home and you can prop your arm and we'll just have a lazy day in front of the television."

* * *

Holly had her arm propped on a body pillow and her feet were placed on Finn's lap. Both of them changed into a t-shirt and shorts. They were having a Marvel movie marathon. Holly thought it was nice that she was having a lazy day with her boyfriend. It wasn't too often they sat at home and did hardly anything.

She felt her phone vibrate and she peeked at the screen to see her best friend from back home, Ariel Brennan, requesting to Facetime her. Finn was looking her way, his eyebrows furrowed. "It's Ariel, she wants to Facetime."

"Okay, I'll let you two talk." He paused the movie and got up from the couch, disappearing from her view.

Holly answered the request. "Hey, Ariel, what's up?"

 _"I'm packing up my belongings. I'm excited to be visiting you in Brooklyn, but I just don't like the circumstances."_

"Are you ready to help me rehab?"

 _"Yes!" Ariel exclaimed. "I'm stoked that I not only have my first client, but it's my best friend."_

"I'm glad it's you too. I get to see more of you now. I haven't seen you that much since you were in school and I was traveling all over the place."

Ariel noticed no sign of Finn in the room. Sometimes he stayed while Holly and her Facetimed and sometimes he walked out of the room so they could have their girl talk. She was guessing this was one of those times that he left the room. _"Is Finn not there?"_

"Yeah, he's here. He's just not in the room."

 _"How are you handling him not being there for your surgery?"_

Holly sighed. "It is what it is. I wish that he could be there. I don't want him to stop his life just because of the setback."

 _"You'll have your parents and I with you. It'll be okay, Holly."_

"I know it will be. When are you supposed to be down here?"

 _"I'm coming in on Friday."_

"Awesome, we'll have the whole weekend to have girls' fun," Holly smiled. "Since I'm not able to drive right now, I'm going to call an Uber to the airport and then get an Uber back to my house."

 _"I bet it bothers you that you can't drive."_

"You have no idea!" Holly groaned.

 _"I'm sorry. Well I wanted to check in on you. I can't wait to see you."_

"Same here."

 _"Love you mean it." Ariel blew a kiss._

"Love you mean it." Their Facetime called ended.

Holly laid her phone down on the nearby coffee table. She knew that even though her boyfriend wouldn't be there for her surgery since he had to work, her best friend and family was there and that was enough support to get her through. Plus, she was excited to see her best friend from back home once again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you.


	3. Post Surgery Interactions

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own any WWE superstar that is mentioned throughout this story.**

* * *

 **MASTERPIECE**  
Chapter 3: _Post Surgery Interactions_

* * *

Later on in the week, Holly was still recovering in the hospital. Her surgery was successful and she was already ready to start rehabbing. Her parents and Ariel were incredible to her. They all tended to whatever needs she had and each of them took turns staying with her during the night. She talked to Finn and her boyfriend agreed that her parents and Ariel should stay at their brownstone since they were all helping her adjust post surgery.

Ariel was the one staying with her for the night. Holly looked over to her best friend and laughed at Ariel's choice of pajamas. Ariel was an avid Supernatural fan much like Holly was a Marvel fan. Ariel was wearing a black pajama shirt with a blue Supernatural symbol and blue striped pajama pants. Holly was wearing a red tanktop with the Captain America symbol and gray net shorts with the Captain America symbol on the left thigh.

"What are you laughing at Miss?"

"Nice pajamas," Holly replied with a smile. "Is everything you own Supernatural related?"

Ariel rolled her eyes. "Like ninety percent of my stuff I own is Supernatural related. I can't help I have good taste."

"If that helps you sleep at night, then you have good taste."

"Whenever you come stay at my house, I am so getting you hooked on Supernatural."

Holly and Ariel heard a knock on their door and the two looked at each with confusion. Holly's new nurse came into the room and introduced herself at shift change, so they knew it wasn't her. Holly's parents were in for the night at her's and Finn's Brownstone, so it couldn't be them either. Finn came into the room with the smile that Holly missed more than anything. "Hey, Love. Hey, Ariel." Ariel stood up so she could give Finn a brief hug before he sat on the side of Holly's bed.

Holly wrapped her free arm around Finn's neck. She missed this embrace so much. "I'm so glad you're here. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Love." The Irishman kissed her.

Ariel got up from the recliner she was sitting in. "I'm going to give you two some privacy." She exited the room and left the couple by themselves.

"I landed and then went home and changed real quick. I was ready to get out of my regular clothes and into something more comfortable." Holly took note of her boyfriend's attire and bit her lip. Even in his plain black shirt and black basketball shorts, he still managed to be the hottest male she'd ever seen in her life. "Your parents were asleep on the couch whenever I got there, so I may have accidentally woke them up. I'm surprised that I didn't give your Mom or Dad a stroke."

Holly laughed. "I bet it was fun dealing with an irritable Janice and irate Leonard."

"Actually, it wasn't all that terrible. They seemed happy to see me. Once your Dad woke up though, he talked my head off for an hour, so I would've been here earlier but I didn't want to be rude."

"My Dad sure loves to talk doesn't he?" Holly asked with a chuckle.

"Nothing wrong with that," Finn answered. "The timing was just bad. Your Mom could tell I was getting antsy about getting up here to see you, so she managed to get your Dad to go with her to their bedroom."

"Mother's intuition."

"She could tell I was ready to come see my Love."

"Did you want to spend the night? I know that Ariel is here, but I don't want that to stop you from staying here."

"You know that I don't mind Ariel's company," Finn smiled. "That is why I'm wearing what I am because I had the intentions to stay up here. You and I can fit in this bed. We may have to be on top of each other, but I don't mind in the least bit." He winked at her causing her to blush.

Holly heard another knock on her door and thought it would Ariel returning but was shocked to see Alexa Bliss, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose. It was the most surprising to see Dean considering he was training really hard to get back into the ring. Her and Dean had a strange friendship but was one of her favorite people on the entire roster. He got injured before she made her main roster debut but hung out due to a having a mutual friend in Seth and they just instantly bonded over their witty attitudes. Roman, of course alongside Finn and Seth, had helped her adjust to the main roster life and she was grateful for him.

"Hey, guys!" Holly exclaimed. "It's so nice to see all of you again." They each bent down to give her a hug and she reciprocated by wrapping one arm around them.

"Welcome to the injured club, Kid," Dean stated. "It's nice to have someone cool on the list." The Lunatic Fringe patted Holly's good arm.

"Uh, thanks? I'll take that as a compliment."

"That's basically Dean's way of saying you're cool people," Seth explained. Dean nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad to see you're doing good, Holly," The RAW women's champion said. "I'm so ready for you to be back on the road though."

"So am I, Lex. So am I."

"It's been hard keeping Balor straight without you," Seth teased. Finn rolled his eyes in response causing a chuckle from the Architect. "Seriously though, Holly, we can't wait to have you back on the road."

"I agree with everyone, girly," The Big Dog stated. "Your presence is missed."

"You all are going to make me cry." Holly felt tears pricking in her eyes. Finn placed his hand on hers to comfort her. She smiled at him and just like that the smile was reciprocated.

Ariel came back into the room and her eyes immediately landed on the Lunatic Fringe, who was looking at her with intrigue. He sent her a smirk and a blush automatically sustained her cheeks.

"Who are you?" Dean looked at Ariel with his brows furrowed.

"Funny, I was about to ask the same thing." Ariel responded.

Dean was taken aback by the blonde's sudden quip. "I'm the man who haunts your dreams every night. I'm Dean Ambrose."

Ariel was well aware of who everyone in the room was, but she never formally met everyone except for Finn due to his relationship with Holly. "I do have a Dean who haunts my dreams every night but it sure as hell isn't you Mister Ambrose."

Holly chuckled to herself at Ariel's Supernatural reference. Everyone else in the room was looking on in amusement at the interaction going on between Dean and Ariel.

"Holly, where have you been hiding this sassy thing at?" Dean inquired, motioning to Ariel. "She's spunky, I like her."

"Dean, you have already introduced yourself to her, but this is Ariel Brennan. One of my best friends since childhood and my physical therapist."

Everyone went around and introduced themselves to Ariel and Ariel shook each of their hands. Ariel could see why Holly associated herself with these individuals. All of them had their own special trait and Ariel was glad for Holly to have such great people on the road looking out for her. She knew about Dean not being back on the road yet, but she imagined he was quite a hoot.

Holly took notice of Dean's eyes shifting to Ariel and she smiled to herself. It seemed like the Lunatic Fringe was taking a liking to her best friend.

* * *

Ariel woke up the next morning and looked over to Holly's bed only to see the cutest sight to behold. Finn and Holly were cuddled in the hospital bed together. Holly's left arm was in a sling, so she couldn't really move it, but she was slighty turned and her right arm was wrapped across Finn's abdomen and Finn's arm was around Holly, his right hand placed on top of her head. Ariel got out her phone and took the picture of the adorable couple.

Her phone immediately vibrated after that, notifying that she had a text message. She just didn't recognize the number. The messaged said: _Hey, it's Dean. Maybe not the Dean you hoped for, but it's a Dean nonetheless._

How'd you get my number?

 _You should thank your friend, Holly for that._

She's your friend too.

 _I asked for your number last night after you fell asleep first. So lame, by the way. But, it intrigued her that I asked for your number, so she gave it to me._

Don't you have someone else you could be harassing right now?

 _I don't use my phone that often because I hate technology so you should be honored that I'm messaging you ;)._

The almighty Dean Ambrose is messaging me, I should succumb to the temptation.

 _Have you always been this sassy? Cause I like it._

Just to people who harass me.

 _When is the next time I'll be able to see you again? It'll be fun to harass you in person._

In your dreams.

 _I'll see you there tonight, then ;)._

For some reason, that statement made Ariel blush. She wasn't sure what to say after that, so she left the conversation as it was. She saw the couple waking up and she smiled at them. "Good morning, guys. Did you sleep good?"

"I slept alright considering I was cuddled up with my Love once again," Finn answered, smiling at Holly. Holly blushed at his actions.

"So, guess who messaged me this morning?"

"Who?" Holly asked.

"Dean Ambrose. He said he got my number from you, Holly."

Holly's eyes widened and her jaw slightly dropped. "Dean messaged you? I honestly thought he was joking whenever he asked me for your number so I gave it to him for shits and giggles." Holly's observation was right last night, Dean was taking a liking to Ariel.

"Obviously he wasn't joking because I just got done messaging him."

"You know, Ariel, Dean may have taken a liking to you. He's very peculiar about who he interacts with, so he may be interested in you," Finn explained.

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend he can harass? I thought he was dating that Renee Young chick."

"They actually broke up right before his injury," Holly replied. "It's exciting that he asked for your number and actually messaged you because it shows he's interested. I'm flabbergasted he said more than two words to you."

Ariel rolled her eyes. "What is it about me that's so interesting to him?"

"It could be the fact that you give any shit he gives to you right back to him," Holly answered.

"Good answer, Love," Finn said. He gave Holly the 'too sweet' gesture which was reciprocated. "Dean always likes a challenge and you provided him with the challenge by giving his shit right back to him."

"I'm going into the bathroom to change and then I'm going to get some breakfast. I need some coffee and food in my life." Ariel walked over to her suitcase and grabbed a purple acid wash t-shirt that had 'ATTITUDE' written in black letters across the center with holy light blue jean capris and black and white adidas.

* * *

Finn and Holly were left in the room alone together while Ariel went to the cafeteria to get her breakfast. "So, you need my help getting a shower and changing this morning? You know I don't mind."

The blonde chuckled. "I'm going to take you up on that offer."

"I didn't even think to bring any extra clothes with me for today because I was in such a rush to come here and see you last night."

"It's okay, I have some of your clothes with me. Look in my suitcase."

The older man looked at his girlfriend amused. "Love, what are you doing with my clothes?"

"I just missed you so much," Holly pouted her lips. "Even though it wasn't that long we were apart, I wanted to bring some of your clothes with me to have something to remind me of you."

"You're so adorable." He reached out to cup her face before kissing her. She made an uncontent sound as he pulled away. She pulled him towards her and placed her tongue into his mouth, which he happily responded to. He broke the kiss long enough to place butterfly kisses along her jawline down to her neck. Holly leaned her head back and gave a slight moan, content with her boyfriend's mouth. Finn gave her one last kiss before breaking apart from her for good.

She put her hand on her now kiss swollen lips, the lingering affects hitting her. "Oh my gosh, I have missed that."

"I could sense that."

"I can't help that I missed my hot boyfriend while he was out on the road without me."

"Well, my beautiful girlfriend needs to know that I miss her too and it's not the same without her on the road." He took her hands in his. "Who else is supposed to keep me straight?"

"I'll let Alexa, Seth, and Kevin do that for me. It's nice to have a break." She smirked at him then giggled when he feigned a look of hurt. "Don't tell me that I hurt my stud muffins feelings?"

"Nope, I'll be just fine," The first ever Universal Champion pouted. "I'm just going to ignore the fact that my girlfriend is enjoying her time away from me."

"You know that I love you and that I miss you like crazy whenever you're on the road."

"I know, I know, I love you too, Love." He kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go get that shower now." Finn lifted Holly gently from the bed and walked with her to the bathroom, which had a tiny shower in it and they proceeded to get ready for the day.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks so much for reading.


	4. Fourth Of July

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really appreciate it. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter. Without further ado.. here is chapter 4.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Finn Balor, Dean Ambrose, or any WWE superstar that is mentioned throughout the story.**

* * *

 **MASTERPIECE  
** Chapter 4: _Fourth Of July_

* * *

It was July fourth and Finn was hanging out in Florida with one of his good buddies, Noam Dar. There was currently an onscreen feud going on with him and Baron Corbin and they were exchanging words on social media. The two had been exchanging insults, generally with Finn usually having the last word. He decided to up the ante, being the bold individual he was, he took a picture of his ass and posted it on Twitter and Instagram, breaking the internet in the process. Of course, also being the goofy man he was, he also sent that picture to his girlfriend.

Holly was back in Wyoming, her home state. Since neither of them wouldn't be at home that often; due to him traveling and her being injured and recuperating under Ariel's care, Holly set up arrangements for them to have their old house sitter watch back over their Brownstone.

Speaking of his girlfriend, he saw this girlfriend was requesting to Facetime him. He immediately answered. "Hey, Love."

"Hey, Babe."

"What are you doing right now?"

"I'm at a fourth of July barbecue at my parents' house. I really wish you could be here."

"So do I, Love. Unfortunately, it is what it is."

Holly sighed. "Yeah, you're right. So, I saw your Instagram posts and I must say you're looking might delicious in the red, white, and blue."

"You're not going to make any comments about my ass? I thought you liked my tushi."

"About that," the blonde laughed. "I thought I was special because you sent me a picture of your ass, but then I see that it's posted on not only Instagram, but Twitter too. Are you trying to kill the fangirls, Babe?"

Finn chuckled. "I can't help that I have such sex appeal, Love."

"Seriously?" Holly rolled her eyes. But then she couldn't help but let out a laugh. "What was the point of doing that anyways?"

"I just wanted to add some heat to my feud with Corbin."

"You surely did that. The hottest guy on the roster and he's showing his ass to the whole world? The internet is bound to explode."

"What about you in your little red crop top and short shorts?" Finn teasingly inquired. He'd seen Holly's Instagram post earlier and she looked good in her fourth of July outfit. "You have a huge male fanbase, so you don't think you're getting drooled over either?"

"Why are you turning this around on me for?"

"Because I love giving you a hard time, Love."

Holly stuck her tongue out at him. "Who are you giving a hard time to on the road since I'm not there?"

"Actually, people are giving me shit."

"Really? Color me surprised."

"Apparently, I'm whipped," The older man stated. "The only thing I seem to do is talk about you." He shrugged his shoulders. "At least that's what Kevin and Seth are saying. Alexa seems to find it endearing though."

Holly had hearts for eyes right now at hearing her boyfriend's statement. "You talk about me all the time? I didn't know you had it in you."

"I mean, you're my person, Love. It's inevitable that I talk about you," Finn smiled. "I just didn't realize how often I did it."

"Just talk to Alexa then if she finds it endearing. I'm sure she was used to me talking about you all the time."

"Awe, you talk about me all the time? I didn't know you had it in you." He was trying to imitate his girlfriend and it earned him a death glare. But, her glare immediately turned into a smile.

"Of course I do, you're my person, Babe."

"Well, I hate this... but I have to go. I'm at a Barbecue too and Noam and everyone just said that the food was ready."

"Call me later please?"

"I'll give you a better option; how about I Facetime you?"

"That would be too sweet," the blonde smiled and gave the 'too sweet' hand gesture. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Talk to you soon," Finn reiterated. "Love you."

"Love you too, Babe." They too sweeted each other before ending their Facetime call. Holly smiled before heading back out onto the patio to hang out with Ariel and her family. She just really wished her boyfriend was there to celebrate with them.

* * *

It was later in the evening and Ariel was sitting on a lawn chair on Holly's parents patio. Her, Holly, and Holly's family were waiting for the fourth of July fireworks to start. It frazzled her whenever she felt her phone vibrating in her shorts. A look of intrigue came upon her face as her phone screen said: _Dean_ _Ambrose._ She wasn't sure why she kept The Lunatic Fringe's number, but nonetheless; she had it programmed in her phone. She stepped inside the house to answer the call.

"Hello?"

 _"Not the Dean you wanted to hear from, is it?"_

"Ambrose, what are you doing calling me? It's the fourth of July. Don't you have someone else you could be harassing right now?"

 _"Nope, I want to harass my favorite Physical Therapist."_

She could just imagine the smug grin he had on his face. "How can I be your favorite Physical Therapist when I'm not even tending to you?"

 _"I wouldn't mind if you tended to my needs, Sweetcheeks."_

Ariel rolled her eyes, but was also feeling a blush sustaining her cheeks. "In your dreams, Ambrose."

 _"Once again, I'll be seeing you in my dreams."_

Another eye roll came from Ariel. "Seriously though, what are you doing calling me?"

 _"I was wondering if you would be my new Physical Therapist? I need a change."_

"Why would I want to do that?"

 _"Because, I know you're trying to upstart your brand and how would it look to have not one but two big named WWE Superstars under your tutelage?" Dean inquired._

Ariel had to give Dean props, he was very logical with his reasoning. "You make a valid point, Ambrose. I guess I could be your new Physical Therapist."

 _"Thank you," The Lunatic Fringe said. "I'm going to talk to Vince and tell him that I'm hiring you to be my new Physical Therapist. You should consider working as a Physical Therapist within the WWE."_

"I don't know about that."

 _"Think about it, Ariel, you get the job as the WWE's Physical Therapist and you bring credibility to your name. Then, while working within the WWE, you could also be working on your brand with the credibility you could be bringing to your name."_

Ariel's eyebrows furrowed. "You know that idea doesn't sound so bad, Ambrose."

 _"Trust me, looks can be deceiving. I'm actually a pretty smart guy."_

"I'm starting to see that."

 _Dean laughed. "Well, nice chat. Thanks again, Ariel. You have a good rest of your night."_

"You're welcome, Dean. You have a good rest of your night too."

 _"Sweetness, my night has been good, but now it's great."_

Ariel blushed. "I have to go, the fireworks are fixing to start."

 _"See you in my dreams."_

Their phone call ended and Ariel couldn't help but smile. For some reason, she found herself excited to be Dean's new Physical Therapist. It has got to be because he's going to help build my brand, She thought. She also found it to be weird that he called her since he supposedly despises technology. Either way, she had Holly and Dean, two of the biggest names in the WWE as her clients.

She also decided to take what Dean said under consideration. She was going to attempt to get a job within the WWE as one of their Physical Therapists. And, as much as she hated the thought, she was going to use Dean Ambrose as one of her references when she put in the application.

* * *

Holly and Ariel just decided to spend the night at her parents' house. Holly was currently icing her injured elbow. She felt her phone vibrate and she saw an incoming Facetime request from her boyfriend. She accepted the request with her free arm. "Hey, Babe."

"Hey, Love."

"What are you up to?"

"Just got back to my motel room. What are you up to?"

"Icing my elbow. Ariel helped me set up the ice pack before she went to bed. I'm actually the only one awake right now."

Finn nodded. "How was the Barbecue at your parents' house?"

"It was fun. The fireworks were incredible. Everyone was cuddled up with one another though, so I had to cuddle with Ariel," Holly stated with a laugh. "Just kidding, we just sat in the same patio seat."

"Damn!" The Irishman exclaimed. "I had such the perfect mental image in my head."

"Sorry to ruin your thoughts, Babe."

"I guess it's going to be okay."

Holly chuckled. "How was your Barbecue with Noam and everyone else you hung out with?"

"It was a good time. I had a couple pints and two burgers," Finn answered. "I'm definitely going to have to hit the gym hardcore tomorrow."

"Babe, I promise you won't lose any of those amazing abs," Holly assured. "It's not like you eat unhealthy all the time. And, you'll burn it off quickly anyways."

"I suppose you're right, Holly."

"Of course I'm right." She winked at him.

"Too bad you're not here with me right now. That wink was saucy."

"Do you ever have a time you don't have any dirty thoughts?"

"Only when it comes to you, Love," The older man smirked. "You're the only woman that brings out the true inner Demon in me."

Holly busted out laughing. "Oh my gosh! You're such a goofball. I'm so done with you!"

"You're not done with me, Love. You know you love me."

"Of course I do," Holly confirmed. "It's just that sometimes you can be a little too much."

Finn feigned a hurt look. "You should've known what to expect whenever I asked you out."

"You wouldn't have even asked me out if it wasn't for Seth running his big damn mouth," Holly stated. "On the contrary, whenever we first started hanging out, you were the perfect gentleman. I was actually worried that you were too perfect."

"I'm not perfect?" The first ever Universal Champion wondered.

"You're perfect to me, Babe. Even if you're a bit on the goofy side at times."

"You really know the way to a man's heart don't you?"

"I know the way to my man's heart," Holly smiled.

"I have an early morning, so I am going to go." Finn was adjusting himself on his motel bed. "But, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Stay too sweet, Love."

"Love you, Babe. Sleep good."

They gave each other the too sweet sign before ending their Facetime call. Holly laid her phone down on the couch and tossed the icepack she was using into the trash. She then went upstairs to her old room which she was sharing with Ariel. All she could think about was her boyfriend and how much she missed him. She gathered happy thoughts of them two and soon, she drifted off into a happy and soundly sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter. I seriously hope I did okay with it.


	5. Extreme Rules

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Finn Balor, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Alexa Bliss, or any WWE superstar that is mentioned throughout the story.**

* * *

 **MASTERPIECE  
** Chapter 5: _Extreme Rules_

* * *

Holly and Ariel arrived at the PPG Paints Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania for the Extreme Rules pay-per-view. The two were visiting and nobody knew about it. Holly and Ariel dressed up for the occasion since Holly was surprising her boyfriend and wanted to look nice for him while Ariel took Dean's advice and came to the decision that she would put in an application for the WWE as a Physical Therapist.

The Ice Princess was a wearing a black scooped neck shirt with a mid-length cheetah print skirt. Her feet were clad in high top converse. Holly was a sneaker girl; she wore sneakers with almost anything imaginable. Ariel did her hair all fancy by having her hair put into a french braid on the top of her head that transferred into a half up half down bun with the rest of her hair in smooth curls. Her hazel eyes popped with gold eyeshadow and her lips were covered in beige. Of course, she stood out like a sore thumb with her new silver cheetah print sling protecting her elbow.

Ariel was dressed in a plain black t-shirt tucked into a thigh length cheetah printed skirt. A black jean jacket was added to complete her attire. Black heeled wedge booties covered her feet. Her usually straight hair was up in a twisted curly ponytail. Sparkly black eyeshadow made her green eyes pop and nude lipstick. She wanted to look as professional as possible for tonight.

Stephanie McMahon caught sight of the duo and smiled. She, Triple H, Vince and Shane McMahon were the only ones who were aware of Holly's visit to the PPG Paints Arena. The McMahon family were also aware of Ariel's interest of the Physical Therapist position within the company. Whenever Holly had talked to Stephanie on the phone about paying a visit, Holly gave the phone to Ariel so Ariel could express her interest about said position. Stephanie said that she would talk to Ariel in person and they could go over her interest in the position.

"Hello, Holly," Stephanie greeted. Stephanie gingerly gave Holly a hug. She looked at Ariel and smiled. "Hello, Ariel, it's finally nice to meet you in person." The Commissioner of RAW shook the Physical Therapist's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Stephanie."

"Holly, if you don't mind, I'm going to steal Ariel from you."

"Not a problem," The Ice Princess smiled. "I'm going to see who I can surprise."

"I'm sure Finn will be excited to see that you're here."

"You know what they say: save the best for last. So, he's the last one I want to surprise."

The Billion Dollar Princess nodded. "I understand. Well, have fun. Go enjoy yourself."

"Thanks, Stephanie." She then looked in the direction of her best friend. "Good luck, Ariel. Just text me whenever you're done and I'll meet up with you."

Holly watched as her boss lady and her best friend walked away and then went the opposite direction to go pay a visit to some of her other friends.

* * *

Holly stood outside the locker room of Alexa Bliss. She missed her favorite female WWE counterpart. Holly and Alexa did stay in touch constantly. And since Holly was staying with Ariel while rehabbing, Ariel and Alexa even interacted with each other and the ladies' found themselves to be quite fond of each other and thought they could be good friends.

The Ice Princess knocked on the RAW women's champion's door and when Alexa opened the door an ecstatic smile appeared on her beautiful face. "Holly, it's so good to see you! What are you doing here?"

"I decided to pay a visit."

"Please, come in." The Goddess moved to the side to the Ice Princess could come in. Holly went and took a seat on one of the leather couches. Alexa saw that Holly was dressed up and it was such a rarity. Much like herself, Holly liked to dress as comfortable as possible too. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks. I kind of feel out of my comfort zone."

"Has Finn seen you yet?" Alexa wondered. She giggled as Holly shook her head no and let out a sheepish smile. "I have a feeling it's going to be hard for him to concentrate once he sees you."

"I wanted this visit tonight to be a surprise. Only the Authority knows that I'm here and now you."

"What a nice surprise though."

"Thank you," Holly smiled. "I just wish that I could be out there competing, but being here is good enough."

The RAW women's champion sighed. "I know you do." Alexa's guilt escalated at hearing some angst in her good friend's voice. "How's your elbow doing?"

"I do get to wear this really cool sling I'm sure Carmella would love," Holly smirked. "But, my elbow causes me some grief at times. Ariel is doing a really great job helping me deal with it. She's been amazing."

"Glad to hear that. You'll be back before you know it."

"And, we can finally get that one on one match I've been wanting with you for forever." Although Holly and Alexa did have their feud earlier in the year, the two never did go one on one. They did square off in two tag team matches. It was Holly, Sasha, and Bayley against Alexa, Mandy, and Sonya in a six woman tag match in which Bayley got the victory against Sonya before Elimination Chamber. Holly and Alexa did have numerous backstage segments leading people to believe that they would face off at Wrestlemania, but plans changed right before Wrestlemania and decided to go with Alexa vs Nia Jax for the RAW women's championship. On the RAW before Wrestlemania, Holly and Nia faced off against Alexa and Mickie with Holly pinning Mickie.

She was in a quick backstage segment with Alexa before Alexa's tag match with Mickie against Nia and new RAW member, Ember Moon. Holly teased Alexa for finally losing the RAW women's championship.

"I hope so," Alexa agreed. "You know, they could've been doing the same thing with us like they're doing with Miz and Daniel. They could have been giving us a slow burn feud."

"Wouldn't we know about it though?"

"Not always. But, it seemed like they were building us up for something though."

"You're right. A lot of the time we know about ideas at the last minute."

"So, are you going to cheer me on?"

"Of course I am. You're my favorite, totally unbiased."

Alexa laughed. "That's what I like to hear."

"You know I'm always cheering you on, Lex," Holly assured. "Of course, except whenever we're on opposing teams."

"I understand, no hard feelings."

"Good, cause what fun would it be if we didn't have friendly competition?"

"I know, right? There would be no fun at all."

Holly nodded and smiled. "Well, I need to go and surprise other people. I will be cheering you on tonight."

"Thanks." Whenever Holly got off the couch, Alexa gave her a one sided hug.

As much as Holly enjoyed seeing her good friend, she just wished she could be competing at the pay-per-view. But, she tossed those thoughts aside and was just grateful she could visit her friends because she missed them terribly.

* * *

Ariel was sitting cross legged across from Stephanie McMahon's desk. The Physical Therapist knew she didn't have a reason to be nervous, but she couldn't help to feel that way at the moment.

"So, Ariel, I'm just going to go ahead and tell you that we would love it if you would be a part of our medical team as a Physical Therapist. It looks like you've been doing amazing with Holly. She told me that you've been awesome with helping her rehab."

"Seriously?" Ariel's green eyes shined and she couldn't containment the excitement she was feeling. "It would be incredible to work here."

"Dean Ambrose actually sent a message to my husband stating that you would make a good edition to our team," Stephanie stated. Ariel's eyes widened at hearing The Lunatic Fringe's name. "It's actually surprising hearing from Dean; however, it's more surprising hearing from him about praising someone's work. I would assume that you would know him through Holly. You must be amazing at your job if we get a reference from Dean Ambrose."

Ariel was flabbergasted at this revelation from Stephanie. Looks like she didn't have to ask Dean to be one of her references. She felt a little flutter in her stomach at hearing his name but immediately put those thoughts to the side. "I really hope that I don't let you all down."

"You're going to be wonderful, Ariel."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Thank you."

"I'm excited about this opportunity and I'm grateful that all of you are willing to give me a chance."

"There's also one more thing I wanted to run by you before you go and visit everyone alongside Holly."

Ariel nodded. "Of course."

"We're wanting to do a WWE twenty-four documentary with Holly highlighting her trials with this injury and I was wondering if you would mind if we could get you as a part of that special?" The Billion Dollar Princess wondered. "We want to showcase the woman responsible for getting one of our top women's superstars back to being healthy."

"It would be an honor," Ariel smiled.

"Holly had a little cameo on Finn's twenty-four documentary and since Finn and Holly are a lot more serious about their relationship than they were during his injury, I thought he would make a nice addition to her documentary."

"She would love that."

"So, you don't think she would mind having some sneak peaks of her's and Finn's relationship behind the scenes?" Stephanie inquired.

"I don't think she would mind at all," Ariel confirmed. "It's actually hilarious that you mention that because she was talking about having a twenty-four special like Finn and how it would be cool if he got to appear on there and talk about her recovery."

Stephanie chuckled. "It looks like that will get to happen then because my husband talked to Finn earlier and he was more than happy to oblige with being on this documentary for Holly."

"She's going to love that."

"Hunter talked to Finn and he was going to have Finn give the news to Holly about her documentary. You and him should give the news together since you're going to be a big part of it."

"I can't wait to see her reaction."

"You're going to have to post a picture of her reaction."

"I can do that," The Physical Therapist laughed.

"Well, it's good to have you on board Ariel. Glad you can be apart of the team." The RAW Commissioner got out of her seat and extended her hand towards Ariel. Ariel got up and shook the hand of her new boss. "We'll go over negotiations tomorrow morning if that's okay with you?"

"That sounds good to me. Thanks again for the opportunity."

"You're welcome. I look forward to seeing you around more often."

Ariel nodded and smiled before leaving Stephanie's office. She got out her phone and searched for a certain name on her phone.

She typed: Thanks for the vote of confidence. Not only am I going to be you're new Physical Therapist, I will be working in the same company as you. Hope you look forward to seeing me around, Ambrose.

After that, she sent a quick message to Holly before going to meet up with her.

* * *

She'd managed to sneak around and not get noticed by her boyfriend. The Ice Princess was now hanging out in front of Seth Rollins' locker room. She heard through the grapevine that Seth would be later showing up. He was definitely one of the one's she wanted to surprise. While they didn't talk all the time, he'd been one of the people to consistently check on her and she was grateful for that. The Architect would joke with her on how she needed to hurry up and come back because he missed his high intensity Crossfit buddy and he was tired of hearing Finn get all sappy over her.

She knocked on the door and a stunned Seth Rollins greeted her on the other side. "Holly, what are you doing here?" Seth let Holly inside his locker room.

"I came to surprise everyone and to cheer you on."

"Aren't you just the sweetest?"

"I mean you set me up with my boyfriend, thanks to your big mouth I might add; so I guess I owed you. I'm cheering you on tonight, Rollins." Holly rolled her eyes at Seth not currently wearing a shirt. "Could you please put on a shirt?"

The Architect laughed and grabbed one of his Blackcraft Cult shirts and slipped it on. "It's not everyday that I get told to put on a shirt. You're telling me you don't want to see my hot body?"

"First of all, Seth, next time you ask me that question, I will punch you right in the mouth." She laughed at his reaction. He seemed to be surprised by her quip. "And, second of all, I happen to be with the guy who has the best body." She felt a slight blush sustain her cheeks.

"Gah, Holly, I thought you and I were close? Why would you want to ruin my handsome face?"

Holly rolled her eyes and laughed. "We are close Seth. I love you, but Finn is my world and I love him the most. Plus, you can be a cocky little shit sometimes."

The Kingslayer looked at The Ice Princess appalled. "Way to hurt a man's ego, Holly."

"I'm sorry."

"I was going to tell you that I missed you, but I don't think you're worthy of that compliment anymore."

"I swear, Rollins, you can be so dramatic sometimes."

"What do you expect? You hurt my ego. I'm not going to take that with a grain of salt."

"If it's any consolation, I have missed you," Holly assured. "It sucks not being able to do Crossfit. Whenever I heal, I expect you to accompany me to Crossfit and I am going to get the Crossfit ass-kicking of a lifetime from Mister Crossfit Jesus."

"Sounds good," Seth laughed. "You can count on me to do that."

"Good to hear!" Holly exclaimed. Holly heard her phone chime. She grabbed the phone from the little Coach satchel she had strapped around her waist and saw the message from Ariel stating that she was ready to meet back up with her. "I need to meet back up with Ariel."

"Ariel is here too?"

"Yep. She's here as my plus one."

"We're all going to have to go out after the show."

"Sounds good. I'll have to let her know."

Seth smirked. "Maybe I can charm her. What do you think?"

"Don't make me punch you, Rollins." Holly rolled her eyes, but sent him a smirk. "Anyways, good luck in your match tonight; burn it down."

"I'm going to do just that, no worries."

* * *

Ariel was walking in the direction to meet back up with Holly when she collided into a hard body. She looked up into the intense brown eyes of Roman Reigns. "Hey, Roman."

The Big Dog took a minute to see who was standing before him. He smiled whenever he saw it was Ariel. Even though he'd only seen her once, he'd been getting an ear full about her from his brother who seemed mesmerized by the Physical Therapist. "Hey, Ariel. It's good to see you again."

"You too," Ariel smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Getting ready for my match against Bobby Lashley," Roman answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with Holly so she could see everyone." She contemplated if she should tell Roman about her new job. Out of everyone she met that day in Holly's hospital room, Roman seemed like the most laidback. She'd also heard from Holly that Roman was the most respectful guy in the locker room. "I'm also going to be working in the company as a Physical Therapist."

"That's great! You're going to do amazing!" The Samoan assured. "You said Holly's here too? How is she doing?"

"She's doing okay," Ariel replied. Speaking of Holly, Holly texted Ariel asking her whereabouts. Ariel replied with her location. "She just seems to be a little upset over the fact that she can't compete."

"Holly's always been passionate about wrestling. She's going to come back and be better than ever."

"I'm hoping to make that happen as quickly as possible," Ariel laughed. "No pressure."

Roman chuckled. "I can see why my brother has taking a liking to you. You're pretty cool."

Ariel knew exactly who Roman was referring to. She couldn't help but wonder how much Dean took a liking to her. "Your brother is fixing to be one of my clients."

"Yeah, I know. I've never heard him look forward to a doctor's appointment before."

Ariel blushed. "I'm sure he's going to be a handful."

"You have no idea. You're going to have a lot of fun with him."

"Hello, there, Big Dog." A new voice came into light. Ariel turned around and saw her best friend.

"What's up, girly?" Roman wondered. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"I came to visit everyone. You were actually my next stop, but since you're here talking it up with my best friend, it saves me a trip."

"Ariel was telling me that she was going to get you healed up so you can come back and kick ass."

"Once again, no pressure," Ariel joked. She earned a laugh from Roman.

"She's doing great. I know she'll get me back as quickly as she can."

"How did Balor react to seeing you?" Roman noticed that Holly was dressed up. Holly tended to keep things as casual as possible, so it was a change seeing her looking all dolled up outside of the cameras. "I'm sure he jumped your bones."

"First of all, he can't jump my bones while I'm injured because I might have to hurt him for derailing any progress." Holly, Ariel, and Roman all laughed. "Second of all, I'm going to surprise him last. I'm honestly surprised I've made it this long without crossing paths with him."

"Go and visit your guy."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Holly giggled. "Seth had mentioned something to me about us going out after the show is over."

"Sounds good. It'll be cool to hang out again."

"Alright, well hopefully I'll see you after the show, Big Dog." Roman and Holly fist bumped each other.

"Holly, I think I'm going to stay and hang out," Ariel stated. "I don't want to intrude on your time with Finn."

"I'll keep her company," Roman suggested. "She's cool with me."

"Okay. Just text me and I'll let you know where I'm at," Holly said to Ariel. Then, she directed her look towards Roman. "Big Dog, don't steal my best friend from me now."

"Go!" Roman and Ariel yelled at the same time.

Holly scoffed dramatically before walking off to the destination she was looking the most forward too. She hadn't seen her boyfriend in two weeks and she was so excited about finally getting the opportunity.

* * *

Staring at his name on the door, Holly smiled as she knocked on the door. It took a minute for him to open the door, but once she saw his face, she couldn't contain her excitement. "Surprise!"

Finn gave a once over of his girlfriend who looked absolutely gorgeous. "This is a lovely surprise." They stood there and stared at each other for sometime.

"Are you going to let me in?"

The first ever Universal Champion shook his head of the thoughts he was having of his girlfriend and scooted to the side so she could come in. "You look so beautiful, Love."

"Thanks," Holly blushed. "I dressed up for you, so I'm glad you think so."

He walked up to her and put his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Wasting no time, he automatically placed his lips on hers. Having only one free arm, she placed it on his forearm. His tongue slid into her mouth and she responded instantly. They were positioned like that for awhile until he broke the kiss, nipping on her lip for the finishing touch.

"So, hello, Love."

Holly, whose lips were tingling and head still spinning, took a minute to regain her composure. "That was quite the welcome."

"And you're quite the surprise."

"I felt like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Two weeks is a long time for us, Love," Finn stated. "We were hardly ever apart until your injury happened. I almost forgot what you looked like."

The Wyoming Native scoffed. "Please! Like you could ever forget what this face looks like."

"You're right; it's the most beautiful face I've ever seen."

Holly felt her cheeks go hot. "You're too sweet. You always have the right words to say."

"I always know the right words to say to my Love."

"What's your placement on the card?" Holly wondered.

"I'm the second match. But, I'm also on the kick off show."

"Sweet! That means I'll get to watch you change your clothes." Holly wiggled her eyebrows earning a chuckle from her boyfriend.

"You always say that I have a dirty mind, but you're telling me that you can't wait for me to change my clothes in front of you."

"I can't help that you're incredibly hot."

"Love, I'm starting to think you're with me because of my looks," the older man teased.

The younger woman frowned. "Of course not. Sure, your looks are a plus, but in all honesty, you're the best guy I've ever known."

Finn smiled in hearing his girlfriend's kind statement. "Awe, you really love me don't you, Love?"

"Duh!" Holly exclaimed as if was the most obvious thing in the world. "Of course I do!"

The Irishman smiled. "I know you do."

She grabbed at his shirt and pulled him towards her. By the way, she totally disliked the fact that he was wearing a shirt. "I was talking to Seth earlier and we were talking about going out after the show. You okay with that?"

"If that's what you want, then sure." He then took a step back to when she said that she'd talk to Seth. "Wait, you were talking to Rollins? How long have you been here?"

"Awhile," Holly answered. "I came to surprise everyone, mainly you though. But, I saw Alexa, Seth, and Roman. I had to save the best for last."

"Where's Ariel at?"

"She's hanging out with Roman. I'm pretty sure he's going to steal my best friend from me."

"It's okay, you've got me, Love."

"I think I can deal with that," She smiled and kissed him. It felt so great to be back in the presence of her boyfriend.

* * *

Finn, Holly, Ariel, Seth, Alexa, and Roman all found themselves at a local club. All of them changed into more casual wear. Finn was wearing a shirt from his PE&K clothing line with gray shorts and his trademark black vans. Holly was wearing a gray crop top that said 'pretty as fuck' with blue jean high wasted shorts and her hightop converses. Ariel was wearing a black tanktop that said 'part time mermaid' with gray acid wash ripped skinny jeans and blue polka dot filas tennishoes. Seth was wearing a Parkway Drive band shirt with black skinny jeans and black converse. Alexa was wearing a black tanktop with black leggings and black Nike tennishoes. Roman was wearing a plain black t-shirt with jeans and black sneakers.

Ariel was sitting on the end of the booth beside Roman. It was Finn, Holly, Alexa, Seth, Roman, and Ariel all circled around in a large booth. Ariel went and decided to get more drinks for everyone. It was her treat for everyone since they all accepted her as a part of their group.

She ordered Bud Light Limes for everyone. Bud Light Lime was her favorite choice for an alcoholic beverage. She felt a hand on her shoulder and assumed it was Finn, Roman, or Seth. "I'm okay, I got this-" she turned around and came face to face with the Lunatic Fringe who was clad in a white t-shirt and cargo shorts, black Nikes clad on his feet. "Dean, what are you doing here?"

"Oh my! I see you're on a first name basis with me," The taller man teased. "Good to see you in person again, Sweetcheeks. I don't have to see you in my dreams. The view in real life is much better." He smirked when he saw her cheeks go hot. "I actually came to visit Roman and Seth, but it's a definite plus that you're here."

"Way to flatter me," Ariel blushed.

"It's the truth."

Once again, another blush from Ariel. "I don't know if you got my message earlier, but I got the job as a new Physical Therapist with the WWE. Looks like I'll be working in the same company as you." Part of her wanted to thank him for putting in a good word for her in person, but she decided to leave well enough alone.

"This day just keeps getting better," Dean smirked. "You message me first; and then, I get to see you in person; then finally, I find out you're working with me."

"Are you naturally flirty?" The Physical Therapist inquired.

"Only to ladies that I take a liking to."

"I hope you know, flattery won't get you anywhere."

Dean scoffed. "I'm not trying to flatter you. But, if I am, is it working?"

"Not quiet," Ariel chuckled. "I give you an A for effort though." She saw the beers and raised her hand for the bartender. "Can I please get one more?" She paid the bartender and thanked them. "Will you please help me carry these drinks? I'll let you even sit beside me when we get back over there."

The Lunatic Fringe looked at The Physical Therapist with awe. "I feel like you're really a dream because you're damn near perfect."

"You're getting better with the flattery."

Dean laughed and walked beside Ariel to the booth to join everyone else. Holly looked at the sight of Dean and Ariel and came to the conclusion that they would look good together. Maybe Ariel would give him a chance because it obvious Dean was into her. She could tell with how he was looking at her right now.

"Deano, glad you finally make it!" Roman exclaimed. "Why does it not surprise me that you would approach Ariel before your brothers?"

"Rome, I didn't even know she was here. Why would you keep this important information from me?"

"You haven't talked to me much today," Roman said. "The only thing I heard out of you was asking me where we were at."

"I was trying to surprise everyone. Damn!" He nonchalantly stretched his arm cross the booth. "I guess Holly is better at it than me." He gave Holly a glare and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Either way, it's good to have Holly and Dean here," Seth stated. "Let's toast."

The gang raised their beers and all of them touched. "What shall we toast to?" Alexa asked.

"Ariel getting her job," Dean immediately piped up. "She's going to working in the same company as us."

Everyone at the table seemed amused with Dean's demeanor towards Ariel, but none more than Holly. "To Ariel!" Holly congratulated and their beer bottles clicked.

"Holly and Dean being here and gracing us with their presence even though they're injured," The Big Dog spoke. Their beer bottles clicked once again.

"And, to Holly," Finn stated. Holly looked to her boyfriend, curiously. "Since we're with the important people, I think I can gave the news to you. The company is wanting to do a documentary on your recovery."

Holly's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yep!" Ariel answered. "Stephanie told me about this afternoon during my meeting with her because she asked me if I would make appearances."

"I'm making appearances on it too," Finn smiled. "I'll be appearing more on yours than you did mine. But, everyone sitting at this table will be doing interviews about you." Alexa, Seth, Roman, Ariel, and Dean all nodded their heads.

"This is awesome!" Holly clapped her hands together. "The most important people in my life will be along for the journey."

"Cheers!" Alexa yelled. Their bottles clicked together one last time.

Ariel was going to get up to go the bathroom, but she tripped and landed on Dean's lap. She slowly looked up at him and there was a look in his eyes that made her heart flutter. His hand was on her waist. "I'm so sorry about that. I can be clumsy sometimes." She breathed out.

"Nothing to be sorry for," he whispered. There was an automatic palpable tension between them and both of them noticed it. Blue eyes stared into hazel for quite some time.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Ariel hurriedly jumped out of Dean's lap. "Thanks for catching me." The Lunatic Fringe winked at her and nodded before she ran off the bathroom.

As soon as she entered the bathroom, she let out a huge breath she'd been holding in for awhile. She couldn't ignore the heart palpitations she was feeling.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading.


	6. Talk Is Jericho

**A/N:** I have wanted to write something dealing with a wrestling podcast and Chris Jericho's has always been my favorite. So, I thought it would be cool to incorporate in this story. I hope I did okay. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I appreciate the love for this story.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any wrestler you may recognize through out this story.**

* * *

 **MASTERPIECE  
** Chapter 6: _Talk Is Jericho_

* * *

The Ice Princess was in one place she never thought she'd be, in a recording studio with Chris Jericho as a guest on his podcast: Talk Is Jericho. She listened to many of his podcasts. Her favorite ones being with: Finn, Jeff and Dean combination, Alexa, and Lita. Now, here she was in the presence of whom she thinks is possibly the greatest of all time.

It was a super hot day seeing as it was at the end of July. So, she was clad in a white cami tucked into blue jean shorts, white converse high tops, and her hair was in a high ponytail with a white bandana. Her left arm was still in her fancy sling. Ariel tagged along with her and the Physical Therapist was dressed in a red bralette with a gray tanktop over it, distressed blue jean shorts, and white converse. Her dirty blonde hair was put into a simple braid. Her green eyes popped with gray eyeshadow and her lips were covered with gray matte lipstick.

"Alright, you ready?" The King Of The World wondered. Holly always found Chris to be rather ostentatious with his attire, such as right now with his tight gray t-shirt, black skinny jeans with a chain hanging, and black boots. His hands were donned with bracelets.

"I'm pumped! Let's get this started."

"Welcome to talk is Jericho," Jericho started. He started going over his sponsers and advertisers. "My guest on this episode of Talk Is Jericho is someone who has taken the WWE by storm. Unfortunately, she is on the injury list right now. She is WWE's resident Ice Princess, Holly Thompson. Welcome!"

"Thanks for having me on the show, it's an honor."

"So, Holly, you've been in the WWE for two years now. Was that in the original plans?"

"You know, Chris, I think at some point it's every professional wrestler's aspiration to come to the WWE. It was in my plans for a long time. The thing is, I wanted to learn my craft before coming to the big leagues."

"You made your name in SHIMMER, capturing their title two times before finally getting the call from WWE. What was your reaction whenever you got the call?"

"You seem to do a lot of research on your guests before they come on the show."

"I do," Jericho laughed. "But, I also have a lot of useless knowledge when it comes to professional wrestling. I will be honest with you, I was a big fan of your work in SHIMMER. I remember your name being brought up in a conversation one day and I decided to look you up and I was mesmerized by your agility and skill set."

"Wow!" Holly was awestruck that the Podcast host was a fan of her work. "That means a lot. I appreciate it. But, to answer your question, I was so excited when I got the call. I finally felt like my hard work had paid off."

"You seem to have gained a pretty big following in the WWE. The crowd went absolutely nuts for you when you debuted onto the main roster and they still go crazy for you."

"I got goosebumps when I made my debut on RAW. I was pretty nervous because more of the hardcore fans watch NXT as opposed to RAW and Smackdown, so when I made my debut and the crowd cheered for me, it was a huge deal for me. I was absolutely terrified that I would get little to no reaction and to me that's a huge fear of mine."

"It seemed like they were going for a feud with you against Alexa. Hell, I even thought that's where they were going with for Wrestlemania. But, then they went with Alexa vs Nia. What were your thoughts about the change?"

"I honestly thought that's what they were doing too. But, I'm not going to complain because I did have a chance to be apart of the grandest stage of them all."

"It was obvious that the WWE Universe wanted you vs Alexa instead of Alexa vs Nia."

"I will say that everytime Alexa and I interact together onscreen, we have that instant chemistry. It's sort of like you and Shawn Michaels, Daniel Bryan and Miz, Trish Stratus and Lita, Finn Balor and Seth Rollins. The fans eat it up and it's amazing to have that connection with somebody."

"That's what I'm talking about, Holly. Fans were throwing a riot on Twitter about just throwing your feud with Alexa to the side."

"I'm just grateful to have people who care about what I'm doing onscreen."

"You have a positive mindset. Keep that mindset because it will get you far in the business."

"I associate myself with great people, so it's easy to keep that state of mind."

"You said during an interview one time that Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins took you under their wings. It already helped out that you were associated with your current beau, Finn Balor."

"It did make it easy to get adjusted to the main roster because I am dating The Extraordinary Man who does Extraordinary things; however, Roman and Seth also showed me the ropes. You know, I get so flabbergasted with all the hate Roman gets. He really is one of the best. He doesn't get enough credit with what he contributes to the business."

"I agree with you. Whenever I had Finn on the show before Summerslam 2016, he seemed to impressed with the work ethic of Roman. He didn't realize how good Roman actually was."

"I have to say the same thing about Alexa Bliss. She always gets flack for not being good, but honestly, she is so talented. Her natural charisma and swagger is amazing. And, she can go in the ring."

"A lot of people blame her for your injury."

"It's unfair how much hate she got for my injury. She pushed me off the ladder at Money In The Bank and I was the one that landed awkwardly on my elbow. It was just a freak accident."

"Injuries can happen in the business."

"I know and at the least convenient time," Holly chuckled.

The former WWE champion laughed. "You can speak for that, huh?"

"I sure can."

"We've talked about your professional life, shall we talk about your personal life?"

"Well, you mentioned my boyfriend. That's personal."

Chris chuckled. "It's common knowledge that you and Finn are an item."

"Fair enough," Holly laughed. "Go ahead and ask what you want. I'll veto if I don't want to answer."

"Oh!" Chris exclaimed. "I like this."

"Go ahead and ask me."

"People know that you and Balor are dating. What's the backstory of you two?"

"Okay, well, I've got Seth Rollins to thank of all people. I love him, he's one of my favorite people, but he has a big damn mouth."

"What did he do?"

"So, Seth and I did Crossfit a lot together when I first started with the WWE, and one day Seth started talking about Finn and my face turned bright red. So, he kind of caught onto the crush that I had."

"So, I'm guessing Rollins told Balor about your crush?"

"Oh, yeah, he did," Holly confirmed with a giggle. "According to my lovely boyfriend, he states that he thought I was cute whenever he first saw me at the performance center but I made him nervous so he didn't talk to me. I thought he was disgusted by me. But, he said that Seth texted him saying that I was a good girl and that he should give a shot. And according to Finn, it made it easier for him to approach me."

"With him being out on injury during the time you two got together, was it complicated for you two?"

"Not really. We actually hung out a lot whenever he was injured because during his rehab, I would go and visit him. During NXT, you are on the road less so it was good for me because I got to see him quite a bit."

"Obviously it worked out for the best because you two are still going strong."

"And, I hope it stays that way forever." Holly's heart skipped a beat at saying that word. But, she really did hope it stayed that way.

"I'm sure that Finn will be glad to hear that once he hears this podcast."

"He better. Or he'll get...IT!"

The first ever WWE Undisputed champion chuckled. "You, hear that Finn? Huh, you hear that? You better hear this podcast or you'll get...IT!"

"Alright, you going to ask me anything else?"

"We've had some guests on here talk about their personal demons. Lita talked about her feelings during her time of the Matt and Edge saga. Alexa had her eating disorder that she talked about. Is there anything that haunts you from time to time?"

"I had problems with my self-image when I was a teenager that lead me to being bulimic."

"Did you want to go into detail about it? I'm sure there's some folks listening to this podcast who could relate to what you went through."

Holly sighed and nodded. "I remember seeing Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera and thought about how flawless they were. They were so fit and toned and I thought that was the normal standard for looks. I went through a bulimia phase because the girl that I saw in the mirror at the time; I thought that she wasn't skinny enough so that didn't make her beautiful. My mom saw how sick I was getting and got me immediate medical attention. I saw how freaked out my Mom got and that was kind of my wake up call."

"I would've never known that about you if you hadn't shared."

"Not too many people know about that. But, I figured it was a story worth sharing considering there are so many females going through those issues. I hope that someone somewhere is listening to this and knows that they're not alone."

"There's a lot of girls who look up to you. Is there anything you want to say to them?"

"Chase your dreams and don't let society determine who you should be."

"You have a huge male fanbase, anything you want to say to any of those guys?"

"I am flattered and thanks for being a fan."

"So, you're not going to toss in the boyfriend card?"

"No, I'm not in the mood to break any hearts today," The blonde laughed.

"Well, everybody, that concludes the show with my awesome guest, Holly Thompson." The Ayatollah of Rock-N-Rolla went through his sponsors and advertisers once again. "Thanks for being a guest on my show today, Holly. I wish you a speedy recovery."

"Thanks for having me on the show. It was an honor."

"Maybe we can have her as a guest again one day."

"I wouldn't be opposed to it."

Chris turned off the sound set and clapped his hands together. "That's a wrap!"

"Thanks again for having me as a guest, Chris."

"Not a problem. Go home and see your boyfriend," Chris insisted. "He sent me a text earlier saying he was pissed at me because I stole you from him for the day."

Holly rolled her eyes. "He could've came with me today, but no, he would rather relax."

"At least you have Ariel with you. I've heard good things about her."

"Yeah, she's awesome."

"Is she single?"

"Yeah," Holly answered, furrowing her eyebrows. "But, you're married, Chris."

The nine time Intercontinental champion laughed. "It's not for my sake, Holly. I was thinking that she would be a good match for Ambrose. He needs a good woman like that in his life."

Holly started laughing. She could imagine Ariel was a having a field day behind the glass.

And Ariel was certainly having a field day behind the glass. She was hysterical at Chris for thinking that she would be a good match for Ambrose. First of all, she knew that her and Dean would never work and second of all, a part of her knew that she was starting to find herself attracted to the Lunatic Fringe and it scared the hell out of her.

* * *

Finn had met up with Holly and Ariel for dinner at a bar and grill. Holly took notice of how quiet Ariel had been and started growing a little concerned. "You okay, Ariel?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You sure? Does it have something to do with what Jericho said about you being a good match for Ambrose?"

Ariel shook her head. "I'm fine, Holly, I promise." She went back to picking at her veggie burger.

"Okay." Holly looked over at her boyfriend and he just merely shrugged his shoulders.

Ariel's thoughts and feelinga were getting the best of her. It wouldn't hurt to talk about with Holly; after all, Holly was her best friend. And Finn definitely had a good set of ears. "I think I may have some sort of attraction to Ambrose."

Holly's head perked up. "Since when?"

"Ever since I fell in his lap at the club," The Physical Therapist confessed. "It's going to be tough whenever I start training him this week. Not to mention, it would be unprofessional."

"You'll only have him as a patient for three weeks," Holly stated. "And after that, he won't be under your tutelage anymore. So, if you still feel something after those three weeks are up, then pursue him."

Ariel nodded. Holly was good about putting things into perspective. She had talked to his previous Physical Therapist and both agreed he would be cleared to compete by the second week of August. She just honestly hoped that her feelings were just an attraction and nothing serious.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading.


	7. Pissy and Emotional

**A/N:** Some interesting interactions happening. Hope you all enjoy what's going to be happening in this chapter. Thanks for clicking on this and reading it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Finn Balor, Dean Ambrose, or any WWE Superstar you may recognize throughout the story.**

* * *

 **MASTERPIECE  
** Chapter 7: _Pissy and Emotional_

* * *

"Hey," Ariel greeted Dean. She flew down to Birmingham to help him finish his rehabilitation. The Lunatic Fringe had one week left.

Dean walked in past her without saying a word or passing a glance towards her. Last week when Dean and Ariel had their sessions, the tension increased, but Dean had kept things professional so it made it easier for Ariel to focus on helping Dean with his rehab and put her budding feelings at bay. It bothered her with his sudden coldness.

"Dean, are you okay?"

"Let's just get this shit done with," The Lunatic Fringe deadpanned. There was an irritated undertone that didn't go unnoticed by Ariel.

"What's wrong?" Ariel wondered.

"You're not my psychiatrist, you're my Physical therapist, so focus on that instead of trying to figure out what's wrong with me."

The blonde stared at her client flabbergasted. His change in attitude was alarming to her. "Okay. I'm sorry." She held onto his arm and helped him motion it.

"Damnit!" Dean yelled. He yanked his arm from Ariel and paced around the room. "That shit hurts. I thought you were supposed to help me get better, not cause me me more pain?"

"I don't know what crawled up your ass, but you need to calm down and let me do my job," The Physical Therapist demanded. "I'm sorry if that hurt you, but you have full range of motion in your arm and it's not as tender. It only hurt because of how far I bent it in the motion."

Dean and Ariel glared at each other and the tension between them was super intense. The Lunatic Fringe features seemed to have softened, but Ariel was still looking intense because of the erratic mood Dean appeared to be in.

"That's good that much progress has been made."

"Yes, that is very good. You'll be ready to go by the end of the week," Ariel stated. "Then, you'll have two weeks to train in the performance center to get your groove back in the ring."

"That's good news."

"So, will you please calm down and let me do my job without getting pissy? You have come so far in your rehabilitation."

Dean nodded his head and went back to the direction of Ariel. She grabbed his arm and started helping him with his motions again. He would wince at some of the movement, but eventually succumbed to the motions. "There's only a few more days left of rehab?"

"Yep, and then I'll have to evaluate you so I can clear you."

The taller man nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I'll pass the evaluation, no worries."

"Then, you won't have to deal with me as much anymore," Ariel assured. "I will be working with you though. So, if you have any kinks with your arm, please pay a visit."

"When do you start?"

"The RAW after Summerslam."

"Awesome."

"I'm excited about starting."

"You're going to be great."

"Thanks again for putting in the good word for me."

Dean smiled. "Of course. You deserve the opportunity just as much as the next person."

Ariel nodded and gave a small smile. Even though Dean was a total jackass upon his arrival, it was good that he managed to be cordial with her. She wasn't sure what made him in a foul mood, but whatever it was made her feel frustrated because his attitude put a dent in her mood for the day. But, she would remain cordial with the guy she was tending to.

* * *

Holly was in Birmingham too. She was going to work so hard on rehabbing with Ariel so she could return in October. There was an announcement of the first ever all women's pay-per-view and that was when Holly decided she had to be a part of the show. Ariel promised to not take on any more clients at the moment besides the WWE, so Holly could rehab and train hard to be ready by October.

Holly could never thank Ariel enough for all the time she is putting into Holly's rehabilitation. Holly was aware that it was her beat friend's job to make her elbow one hundred percent again, but as a friend, Holly would never be able to express her gratitude for having Ariel as the best friend in her life. The woman was incredible.

Ariel was currently at a session with Dean, helping the Lunatic Fringe during his last week of rehabbing. Holly could sense some dread in her Ariel's actions about her time with Dean coming to a finish, but Holly wasn't going to inquire about it. She could tell by Ariel's body language that she was disappointed with having no more time alone with the former WWE champion.

Holly's phone rang and it was her boyfriend calling. She answered the phone as quickly as she could. "Hey, Babe."

"Hey, Love."

"How was the flight?"

"It was good. I'm glad to be at home though but, it's not the same without you."

Finn was going to be heading back to their Brooklyn Brownstone during his free time. While Holly would miss him as she would be going back and forth from Cheyenne, Wyoming to Birmingham, Alabama, she understood that her boyfriend wanted to spend some time at their house. She was glad that facetime existed because it made her day to his handsome face gracing her phone screen.

"I don't blame you for wanting to go home. I completely understand."

"We'll be reunited in two weeks during Summerslam weekend. It'll be nice to sleep in our bed before a big pay-per-view extravaganza."

"You'll have the hometown advantage."

"Another perk of living in Brooklyn. I haven't had to stay in a motel before Summerslam for the last three of them. I have been able to sleep in the comfort of my own home."

"It felt nice coming home after a pay-per-view and cuddle up with my stud muffin." Last year, Holly was still on the NXT roster and she teamed with Johnny Gargano to take on Andrade 'Cien' Almas and Zelina Vega. Zelina Vega had been fresh on the scene as the new business manager for El Idolo and their first target was the emotionally wounded Johnny Gargano. On an episode of NXT, Holly came to the aid of Johnny and confronted Zelina. With Holly's Ice Princess gimmick, she didn't have to say anything to Zelina, her facial expressions were enough to intimidate the business manager. Holly had seen enough of the snarky attitude of Zelina. General manager, William Regal then made the mixed tag match for Takeover: Brooklyn 3.

"It was nice having my Love at my side before a pay-per-view. You gave me all the warm up I needed." She could imagine he had a huge smirk on his face. "I'm sorry you won't be on the Summerslam card this year."

Holly sighed. "It's okay. It's not your fault."

"I know it's not. But, I know how much you want to a part of the 'Biggest Party Of The Summer.'"

"I'll get to be there cheering my man on. That's good enough for me."

"It'll be sweet having the most beautiful member of the Balor Club cheering me on from the front row."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You'll get to see Seth, Roman, and Alexa again. Alexa's been in my ear about how she was ready to see you again."

"Summerslam is indeed going to be the 'Biggest Party Of The Summer,'" Holly giggled.

"I am going to venture out since it's a nice day," the first ever Universal Champion said. "It's been awhile since I've been on a good hike."

Hiking was one of Holly's favorite hobbies and it sucked she couldn't enjoy that with her boyfriend, who was also a big fan of exploring. "Have fun. Take some pictures for me."

"I'll facetime you whenever I get there so you can see in live view."

Holly smiled. "Sounds good. I can't wait."

"I love you. I'm sorry I'm doing one of the activities we do together."

"I love you too," Holly replied. "There's no reason to apologize. You shouldn't have to stop everything because I'm injured. Please enjoy yourself and don't worry about my feelings."

"You're amazing, Love."

"You're incredible. Seriously though, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I prevented by boyfriend from doing stuff that interests him?"

"Well, you are preventing me from doing something that interests me a lot."

Holly rolled her eyes and laughed. "I didn't word that statement very well. I am so sorry I am preventing you from having intercourse."

"I'll let it pass," Finn chuckled.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"Glad that's out of the way," Holly giggled.

"I am going to go for now. But, I will facetime you whenever I get to my destination so you can see the scenery live."

"Looking forward to it."

"I'll talk to you soon, Love. I love you."

"I love you too, Babe. Have fun."

Holly plopped her phone down on the bed. She rubbed her hands down her face and sighed. She felt hot tears pricking her eyes. All that talk about Summerslam and their time apart made her emotions flare up. Not only would she not being on the Summerslam card, she would go another few weeks without seeing her boyfriend. She wasn't sure if it was because she was so used to him being around, but, his presence made everything better. There was something about his personality and demeanor that made her feel at home.

Shit, he was her home.

She leaned against the bed and regained her composure. It's not like she would never see him again. She just had to endure a few more weeks without him.

* * *

Ariel was having a bizarre day. First, Dean was pissed off, which she had never seen in any of the times she saw him. Secondly, Holly seemed to be acting indifferent. Usually, her best friend would greet her with a smile but today she was greeted with no emotion. Right now, Holly was napping on the bed in their motel room. Today was her last day of free time before they started her intense rehab in the morning.

She heard her phone chime and she saw she had a text message from Roman. _Hey, did my brother act okay towards you today? He seemed to have the same pissy attitude he had last night when he talked to me earlier._

Something crawled up his ass.

 _LOL! I'm sorry you had to deal with that._

His attitude got better throughout the session, but he still was acting different.

 _He didn't tell you what happened?_

No, I asked him what was wrong. He said that I am his Physical Therapist and not his Psychiatrist and that I didn't need to wonder what was going on with him.

 _I'm surprised he didn't tell you. You and him seem pretty tight now, so I figured he would've told you._

I didn't want to pry anymore. He ruined my day with his pissy attitude.

 _I'm sorry._

It's alright, not your fault. I have been wondering what happened though. Do you mind telling me?

 _Not at all. His ex was giving him a hard time yesterday for whatever reason and she got under his skin. She stated that when he returned from injury he would merely be in mine and Seth's shadows and would be seen as an afterthought. She said it would be better if he never returned._

WHAT A BITCH MOVE! How can she say that? If I have to, I will punch a chick out. LOL!

 _I'm sure Dean would be flattered to hear that. We don't need you to lose your job over some petty shit like that, haha!_

You're right. Thanks for letting me know.

 _You're welcome. I'll see you at Summerslam. I'll keep in touch with you though. You're pretty important to my brother so I'll help keep you updated on him._

Thanks! That was the last message she sent before setting her phone back down the bed beside her. She was important to Dean? Just how important was she to Dean if he told Roman about it? This day was becoming more bizarre.

* * *

Ariel and Holly heard a knock on their door and both of them looked to each other quizzically. Ariel was the one to walk to the door. She looked through the peephole and was surprised to see Dean Ambrose standing on on the other side. She opened the door. "How may I help you?"

"Do you think you can come outside so I can talk to you?"

Ariel nodded and looked at Holly, who had an amused look on her face. "I'll be back."

"What's up?"

Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I'm sorry for my attitude towards you this morning. I was a complete dick to you and you didn't deserve that."

"It's alright," Ariel assured. She appreciated Dean apologizing to her. "I heard about what happened and I'm sorry."

"I've busted my ass to get back into the ring and those comments kind of drove me over the edge," Dean confessed. He ran a hand over his buzzcut. "This has been a difficult recovering process." Dean had gotten a staph infection after his surgery and put a damper on a lot of things.

"I know it's been rough. You have been doing awesome though." Ariel read Dean's progress reports from his previous Physical Therapist and while he'd been improving, he seemed to have stepped up his game with her.

"You've been the awesome one."

Ariel blushed. "I'm doing my job."

"You're really passionate about what you do and that is one of the many things I like about you." The Lunatic Fringe scooted closer toward Ariel; to the point there was no distance between them. "You're really something special, Ariel."

"Thanks," she breathed. Her heart was palpating at how close their faces were to each other. "You're not too bad yourself."

"I know I shouldn't probably do what I'm fixing to-" He didn't finish his sentence as he placed his lips on hers. There was fireworks exploding between them. The chemistry between the two of them was electric.

Ariel pulled back, her face in shock. She had her hand over her lips. They were tingling some kind of bad. "I can't believe that just happened."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"There's no reason to be sorry," The Physical Therapist assured. "I'm just surprised you kissed me."

Dean pulled Ariel to him and kissed her again. This time, his tongue inserted into her mouth and she moaned. Pretty soon, their mouths were in sync with one another. If there was ever a perfect kiss for Ariel, this would be it. It was obvious Dean knew exactly how to properly kiss a woman. She pulled back again after realizing what was happening. As amazing as their kiss was, she knew it was inappropriate for this to continue.

"What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't do this. At least while you're one of my clients."

Dean nodded his head. "I won't be your client for much longer. So, how about once I'm not under your tutelage anymore, we start where we left off?" He gave her another kiss.

"I think we can work something out."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.


	8. Summerslam

**A/N:** Thanks for the favorties, follows, and reviews. I have been looking forward to writing this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Finn Balor, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Alexa Bliss or anyone associated with WWE.**

* * *

 **MASTERPIECE  
** Chapter 8: _Summerslam_

* * *

Finn stirred on the bed, grabbing his phone from the nightstand on his side of the bed and looked at the time. He had to be at the arena by noon and it was 9am. The Irishman placed his phone back on the nightstand and laid back down on the bed. He laid on his side to face Holly and he saw that the blonde was rubbing her eyes and starting to stir. "Good morning, Love."

"Good morning," was her sleepy response.

He slid his arm around her abdomen and scooted closer to her. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"I actually slept really good."

"I'm glad to hear that," he smiled. "I slept good last night too. It was some of the best sleep I've got in awhile."

"There's nothing like being at home in your own bed." She stroked Finn's arm with her uninjured one. "I was beyond exhausted after being at Summerslam axxess yesterday."

"I'm glad we had signings at the same time. It made it a whole lot easier."

"I think they deliberately set us up like that," Holly laughed. "You were at the booth next to me, so that was nice."

"I enjoyed our time together yesterday. We got to have an overdue lunch date."

Holly smiled. "It was a good time. I still can't believe how many people were in line to see you. Especially the number of ladies."

"Don't even start," Finn scoffed. "You had a lot of people in line at your booth. Most of them were male."

"I did hear a lot of aww's when you stated that you found the right woman in wrestling to pursue a relationship with." Finn and Holly were responding to comments and questions that were being thrown their way by fans who were waiting for an autograph from them yesterday and someone had asked Finn what it was like to date in the business after being focused on his career for so long and Finn said that it was sweet because he found the right woman for him. The Irishman also sent a wink and dreamy smile Holly's way and she buried her face in the crook of her arm since her cheeks were burning.

Quite a few fans got a video of their interaction and tagged Holly in the video on twitter. She liked all the notifications until she got sleepy.

"My twitter timeline was blown up last night of you liking that video."

"I'm sorry," Holly giggled. "It's just that the interaction was so cute. You should know that I try to like whatever tweets fans notify me in; well, if it's nice."

"I know." The older man placed a kiss to his girlfriend's cheek. "You treat the fans so kindly. That's another reason why you're so popular."

"Thanks," the blonde smiled. "Well, since you have to be at the arena by noon and we're up earlier than expected, do you want to go get breakfast?"

"What about Ariel and Alexa? And my parents?" Finn wondered. "They are our guests'." Finn's parents Fintan and Leonie flew from Ireland to watch Finn perform at Summerslam. He was sure his parents were still sleeping since they just flew in last night. They had to be feeling jet-lagged.

"We can always bring them back something. I'm sure everyone else is still sleeping."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Does that mean we can go eat breakfast? Cause I'm starving."

"Alright," Finn agreed. "We can go get breakfast and we'll bring them back something."

"Great!" She pecked his lips. "Once again, I'll need your assistance with getting dressed please."

"Love, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't mind assisting you?"

"At least a million," she teased. Finn rolled his eyes and chuckled in response.

* * *

Ariel opened her eyes and instinctively checked her phone. She saw it was 10am. She jumped as she heard Alexa's phone alarm went off. Ariel and Alexa had a slumber party last night and Ariel had a lot of fun. The more she interacted with Alexa, the more she liked the Goddess. Alexa's personality off camera was very contrasting to her onscreen persona.

The Physical Therapist saw she said three text messages. One from Finn, Holly, and Roman. She was a little disappointed to see that she didn't have one from Dean. She hadn't heard from him since she told him goodbye after the Summerslam axxess. She sent him a text, but didn't get a response. She read her incoming text messages.

 _Finn: Holly and I are on the way to get breakfast. We're bringing something back for you and Alexa._

 _Holly: We're on the way back. As soon as you two sleeping beauties wake up, there will be breakfast awaiting you downstairs._

 _Roman: My brother wanted me to let you know that he's sorry you didn't hear from him yesterday after axxess. He lost his phone and crashed as soon as we got the motel. He got up early this morning and got a new phone with the same number. He's trying to figure out how to work this new updated iPhone and it's funny as hell._

Ariel laughed at Roman's message. She heard stories about how Dean wasn't the best with technology, so she could picture him getting frustrated with a new phone he wasn't familiar with. That was nice of Roman to text her on Dean's behalf and it was thoughtful of Dean to have Roman message her and give her an explanation even though she didn't really need one. She felt relieved knowing everything was alright.

"What are you laughing about?" Alexa wondered. The Goddess flew up to Brooklyn during the events of the Summerslam pay-per-view and crashed at Finn and Holly's Brownstone. Holly had been more than ecstatic about Alexa staying at her house for a couple of days.

"Roman messaged me saying that I didn't hear from Dean yesterday after axxess because he lost his phone. He got the latest iPhone as his replacement and is apparently struggling with it."

Alexa laughed. "Sounds like Dean." The RAW women's champion was one of the few who were aware of the new romance between Dean and Ariel. Of course, Finn, Holly, Seth, and Roman were well aware of it too.

Dean had completed rehab and after that, him and Ariel had talked about the progression of their budding feelings and now the two found themselves in a growing relationship. Ariel didn't want things to move too fast because she knew Dean was feeling somewhat reserved from his breakup with his ex. While he was being forward with his feelings, she wanted to make sure things went as smoothly as possible. The Physical Therapist wanted The Lunatic Fringe to feel as comfortable and unpressured as possible.

"Finn and Holly brought us breakfast. It's waiting downstairs."

"Good!" Alexa clapped her hands together. "I need some food in my life before heading to the Barclays center."

"Me too," Ariel agreed. "I'll be riding with you and Finn to the arena. I have a quick orientation this afternoon with one of the other trainers. Then, I'll be sitting with Holly and Finn's parents in the front row enjoying the pay-per-view."

"You'll get to see your new boo up, close, and personal."

Ariel grabbed a pillow and slammed it into Alexa's face. "Shut up, Bliss," she teased.

"I shouldn't have a friend who's so violent towards me, I'm a delicate flower," The RAW women's champion joked.

"Whatever." Ariel rolled her eyes. "Let's just go downstairs and eat breakfast." Ariel got up with Alexa following suit and the ladies went downstairs so they could go eat breakfast that was awaiting them.

* * *

Ariel, Finn, and Holly were traveling to the Barclays Center. Ariel was driving, Finn was in the passenger seat, and Alexa was sitting in the back. Holly was going to be arriving with Finn's parents to the arena in the late afternoon. Holly had wanted to make sure everything went smoothly for them during their rare visit to the states.

"Remember, when Holly arrives to the arena, you need to keep her occupied."

Ariel nodded. "We're going to do our best."

"She'll have Dean, Seth, and Roman too," Alexa assured. "There's going to be plenty of people to keep her occupied."

"I just don't want her to be upset because she won't see me when she arrives to the arena," Finn stated.

"Holly won't be upset," Ariel promised. "She's going to be curious about your whereabouts."

"It's really not going to help matters when my parents get there." The first ever Universal champion rubbed the back of his neck. "I have one of the agents arranged to get them when they arrive with Holly so I can hang with them before the show."

"I'll keep Holly distracted so you can get your parents without her knowing," Alexa decided. "I'll take her to see The Bellas because they had been asking me about them seeing her when they found out at she would be attending the show. Then, Roman, Seth, and Dean can take over after that."

Ariel laughed. "I'm still surprised that Holly is friends with Nikki and Brie. I would never put them as being friends."

"It's the wrestling business, Ariel," Finn explained. "You make the most unlikely friends."

"That's so true," Alexa agreed.

"When I get done with my orientation, I'll take Holly from Roman, Seth, and Dean."

"I'll make sure my parents meet back up with you and Holly so you all can get seated."

"I'm glad we have a plan concocted to keep Holly away from you, Finn," The RAW women's champion laughed. "Never thought that would happen."

The Irishman chuckled. "It's just for tonight. I want her to be surprised when she sees me."

"She's going to have heart eyes when she sees you," The Physical Therapist said.

* * *

Holly arrived to the arena in a white halter cami underneath Finn's Demon King Baseball jersey with the buttons open, denim shorts with lace detail, and platform converses. Finn's Mom, Leonie, took the time to help Holly get dressed. She also did her hair and makeup. Holly's hair was straight and half of it was up in two buns on the top of her head. She was wearing red eyeshadow that made her hazel eyes pop and her lips were coated in red matte lipstick. Her injured arm was in her sling.

She walked alongside Finn's parents who had heir backstage passes hanging from their necks. They were greeted by Alexa Bliss, who was dressed in her purple and black sparkly ring attire. Her hair was in cute pigtails that Holly adored. The Goddess had her 'Consider yourself totally blissed' t-shirt on over her ring attire. "Hey! Glad to see you made it safely."

"Yeah. It was hectic but we made it."

"Mr. Fintan and Ms. Leonie, Finn has made arrangements for you to make sure your experience is great backstage. I need to borrow Holly if it's okay with you."

"Are you going to be okay?" Holly asked her boyfriends' parents.

"Yes, Dear," Leonie answered. "We're going to be just fine. We've been to these events before."

"Holly, I do appreciate you making us feel comfortable," Fintan said. "You're an absolute gem."

"Thanks," Holly blushed. "If you need anything, please text me. But, I'm sure Finn has got you covered." Finn's parents nodded in understanding. They waved as Holly left with Alexa, who had her left arm entwined around Holly's right arm.

"Finn has got them squared away," Alexa promised. "We have some people who would like to see you."

Holly saw Nikki and Brie Bella approaching her and Alexa. The Ice Princess smiled at the twins. "Nikki! Brie! It's so good to see you again!"

"Hey, Holly!" The Bella's said in unison. Nikki and Brie gently hugged Holly.

"How's your arm?" Brie wondered.

"It's a lot better. But, I still have some progress to make."

"It's adorable how you're repping your man tonight," Nikki smiled. "You and Finn are so cute."

"Thanks," Holly smiled. "I'm pretty lucky."

"You did score one of the hottest men in the entire wrestling business" The buxom Bella twin stated. "Those abs he has are incredible."

"Nikki," Brie lectured. "You need to keep your hormones in check."

Holly laughed. "It's alright, Brie. Nikki is right, I did score one of the hottest men in the entire wrestling business." Holly didn't feel threatened with any other woman when it came to her man. She was used to other women fawning over her stud muffin; but at the end of the day, she was the one who got say that Finn Balor was hers. She knew that Nikki's comments were innocent, that was just how she was.

"We were just headed to see the other women," Brie said. "Do you two want to tag along?" The hippie Bella was referring to Holly and Alexa.

Alexa nodded. "Sure."

"It'll be good to see all the ladies again," Holly said. Holly and Alexa followed The Bella Twins to the women's locker room. Alexa thought keeping Holly distracted was going fairly good at the moment.

* * *

Ariel just finished her orientation. She wanted to look professional, so she was dressed in a white lace halter crop top with a high waisted pleated burgundy skirt. She was so ready to ditch her biege strappy heels for her sneakers. Roman nicely suggested Ariel leave her gym bag in his locker room, so she was heading in that direction so she could change her clothes.

She was alarmed when someone yanked her into an empty locker room. She was pushed against the door and felt someone's lips on hers. Ariel felt the familiar scruff and opened her eyes to see it was Dean that was the culprit. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued kissing him.

"Hello," Dean greeted.

"Hi," Ariel breathed.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I just saw you walking down the hallway looking fine and I just had to steal you for a moment."

The Physical Therapist giggled. "It's okay. I don't mind that you had to steal me." She kissed him.

"Sorry about last night. I can't believe that I lost my phone."

"Speaking of that, how are you doing with your new phone?"

The Lunatic Fringe laughed and rolled his eyes. "That thing is a huge pain in the ass."

"When we have free time, I can help you set up the phone."

"That would be great Sweetcheeks." He kissed her. "I was about to throw it out the window earlier."

"If you hand me your phone, I can take care of it tonight during the show."

"You're fucking amazing." He happily handed her his phone. "I don't have a passcode."

Ariel laughed. "That's because you didn't know how to set it up?"

"Right," Dean chuckled. "I'm like a caveman when it comes to technology."

"You have me to help you out."

"I will keep that in mind." He kissed her again and again and again. "Well, I guess it's my turn to be on Holly duty. I'll see you again, Sweetcheeks, when it's your turn for Holly duty."

"I'll be there." She sent him a wink before exiting the locker room and they parted ways. He went to deal with Holly duty, which she couldn't help but laugh at, and she went to change her clothes.

* * *

Holly had seen everyone but her boyfriend. She wasn't entirely sure why she hadn't seen or heard from Finn. This was the last night she would see him before he went back on the road and he was nowhere to be found. There was no reason to worry, she knew he was a very busy man. Maybe he had last minute photoshoots or interviews he had to do. The Ice Princess was sitting in catering with Dean, Seth, and Roman. Ariel texted her saying she would join them momentarily.

"Dean, you ready for your pay-per-view return?" Holly inquired. She was ecstatic over his return. She knew the crowd would be hyped when he made his entrance to kick off the show.

"I've been fucking ready. I have Ariel to thank for this and trust me, I will show her my appreciation."

Holly made a fake barfing sound. "Too much information." She then focused her attention to Seth. "Mister Architect, are you ready to burn it down?"

"That's what I do best, Holly. You're damn right I am."

Holly smiled. "I love how pumped you are. This energy is infectious."

"I'm pumped about whooping Brock's ass and taking the Universal Championship!" Roman exclaimed.

"This is going to be an amazing pay-per-view," Holly declared. "I'm so excited to see all of you in action."

"Me too." A new voice said. Roman, Seth, Dean, and Holly focused their attention on Ariel, who was changed into her casual Summerslam attire for the evening. She was wearing Roman's 'Big Dog Unleashed shirt' with burgundy shorts. It was a little bit chilly in the arena, so she had Dean's 'Unstable' hoodie on for warmth. She was so excited to have her black FILA sneakers on her feet. She put her hair in two separate pigtail braids. Her black sparkly eyeshadow and red lipstick matched with his current outfit along with her dressy oufit she wore previously. Ariel took the free seat between Dean and Roman.

So now, it was Seth, Holly, Dean, Ariel, and Roman all circled around the table.

"I'll be looking for the hot Physical Therapist out there in the front row," The Lunatic Fringe stated. He looked at Ariel and winked at her causing her cheeks to go hot.

"She'll be there," Holly smiled.

'And, I'll be looking for my beautiful best friend in the front row who's wearing the wrong baseball jersey," Seth teased. He wrapped his arm around Holly and gave her an easy squeeze.

"Are you kidding? This Balor jersey is easily the best jersey."

"Way to hurt my ego."

"Sorry, Seth. You should get used to this by now. When it relates to my boyfriend, it's hard to win." Holly saw Finn's parents and figured it was about time for them to take their seats. "There's Finn's parents. Ariel and I need to go."

"We'll see you ladies' out there," Roman said. He fist bumped Holly and Ariel. Holly patted Seth's head and Ariel lovingly squeezed Dean's shoulder before meeting up with Finn's parents.

* * *

Holly and Ariel were on the edge of their seat during the opening contest. It was Seth Rollins vs Dolph Ziggler for the Intercontinental Championship. Dean was in the corner of Seth and Drew McIntyre was in the corner of Dolph Ziggler.

During Dean's entrance, Dean shot a wink to Ariel and Holly had to smile at the interaction. She was absolutely loving the budding relationship between Dean and Ariel. She knew that they would bring out the best in each other.

Dean finally got his hands on Drew much to the excitement of the crowd and Ariel jumped out of her seat at the action. She knew Dean had to be itching to get in the action somehow. That left Seth and Dolph in the ring.

After some incredible sequence of moves, Seth managed to land the stomp for the three count. The Barclays Center exploded as the Architect once again became Intercontinental Champion. Seth and Dean celebrated in the ring for a moment before approaching the direction of Holly and Ariel. Dean high-fived Ariel, but let his hand hold onto hers for awhile. Seth hugged Holly, who had tears in her eyes.

She was happy to see how proud Seth and Dean were. It was moments like these that made it worth being a WWE superstar. The crowd did cheer as Seth and Holly hugged, considering so many of the WWE Universe were aware of the bromance between the two of them.

Ariel raised Dean's hand in the air, which the crowd cheered for. "Welcome Back Dean" chants echoed throughout the Barclays Center.

Seth raised up his newly one title one last before walking up with ramp with Dean. The duo posed on stage and headed to the back. Holly and Ariel cheered on in admiration.

One match down.

* * *

Holly thought the Summerslam pay-per-view was flowing nicely. She was just ready to see her boyfriend. She was getting super anxious the later in the show it got. The Ice Princess assumed since Finn was wrestling Baron, he would've already wrestled, but that was not the case.

'I Bring The Darkness' blared through the speakers, snapping Holly out of her thoughts. Baron Corbin made his way down the ring, his business swagger in full effect. Ariel had mentioned to Holly that she thought Baron was an amazing heel and was a good foil for Finn.

The blonde cheered because that meant her boyfriend was coming out next. She was more than ready.

The Barclays Center blacked out and crowd was stunned. Heartbeat sounds were heard throughout the arena and Holly felt her heart stop. She knew what this meant.

The beginning of 'Catch Your Breath' played and out came the Demon King. Holly was absolutely speechless. She was not expecting this. This would explain why she hadn't seen her boyfriend all night. He was getting ready for his Demon King persona.

The WWE Universe ate it up as Finn made his iconic entrance.

Baron did a great job acting like he was intimidated by the Demon King. Finn looked her way and stuck out his tongue making her stomach turn inside out. He was so incredibly hot in this persona. She made it known once or twice how much she loved that alter-ego.

The bell rang and Finn was all over the place. Within a minute, he had the constable beat. The crowd popped as the Demon King got the three count. Finn celebrated in the ring for a moment.

He made his way over to his parents, Holly, and Ariel. He hugged his Dad, gave his mom a kiss on the cheek, and skipped Holly briefly to give Ariel a too sweet gesture. He lastly approached Holly and kissed her cheek before hugging her. The crowd cheered as the couple embraced. "This why you didn't see me. I was wanting to surprise you with the Demon," he whispered.

He let go of their embrace and he could tell she was awestruck. He smiled as he saw some of his face paint got onto her. He too sweeted everyone one last time before making his way to the back.

* * *

Roman was in the main event. Ariel cheered him on as loudly as she could to attempt to counter the boos she was hearing. She couldn't understand why Roman was constantly getting booed. The man was talented and was the epitome of what a WWE Superstar should be.

Braun Strowman had attempted to cash in his Money In The Bank contract but was quickly taken out by Roman and Brock.

Brock landed his signature German suplexes on Roman, taking him two Suplex City. Holly and Ariel winced as Roman landed on his head and neck a couple of times. Brock seemed to be flabbergasted when Roman kicked out at two.

Holly and Ariel started chanting, "Let's Go Roman!"

Braun distracted Brock and when Brock turned around, he was laid out with a powerful spear from The Big Dog. Roman covered Brock and got the three count. Much to the surprise of Holly and Ariel, the crowd actually popped for Roman when he got the victory. It looks like they wanted someone else besides Brock to have the title, even if it was the most polarizing superstar in the WWE.

Roman raised his newly won Universal Championship in the air. He let the cheers linger before heading to Holly and Ariel's direction. He hugged Ariel and gave her a high-five and fist bumped Holly.

Roman stood on top of the entrance ramp, soaking in the adulation of the crowd.

Holly clapped. This was an exciting pay-per-view. It was actually nice to be able to watch a pay-per-view and be in the shoes of the WWE Universe. The blonde was more motivated to train and rehab to get back in the ring after seeing how electric the crowd was. She leaned her head on Ariel's shoulder. "I am more motivated than ever to get recuperated. We're going to bust ass."

Ariel nodded. "You got it. Be ready for an ass-kicking."

"Bring it," Holly giggled.

* * *

 **A/N:** What did you all think? Thanks so much for reading!


	9. Super Show Down

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows thus far.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE personnel that is mentioned throughout this story.**

* * *

 **MASTERPIECE**  
Chapter 9: _Super Show Down_

* * *

After Summerslam, Holly was training like an animal. Being at the event, it gave her the much needed motivation she felt she'd been lacking. Ariel was doing wonders for her rehabilitation.

Finn was at a autograph session all day, so Holly was currently at their Brooklyn Brownstone, waiting to surprise him when he got home. Ariel was in Melbourne, Australia with the WWE personnel for the WWE Super Showdown special. She knew Ariel would have fun there, especially with Dean being there too.

Holly actually had the idea to surprise Finn at the place where the autograph session was taking place. Going back and forth with her idea, she decided to just wait until her boyfriend got home. It would mean a lot more if it was kept a secret about her being in New York.

She wanted to cook for him, but the flight made her jet-lagged. She would just treat him to dinner whenever he got home. Speaking of him coming home: it actually shouldn't be much longer until he graced their home with his presence.

The Wyoming Native went up the stairs to rummage through their closet for something nice to wear. It was progress for her that she was finally able to change her own clothes and not rely on anybody else.

* * *

"Wow! This is incredible!" Ariel exclaimed, amazement evident in her tone. She was at the Melbourne Cricket Ground in Melbourne, Australia, wandering the venue alongside Dean, Seth, and Roman.

"It's going to be amazing when we go out there and perform in front of one hundred thousand people," Seth said.

"I don't understand how your nerves recede when you come out in front of this many people. How do you do it?" Ariel wondered. She was wondering in general. She wasn't talking to Dean, Seth, or Roman in particular.

"Are you kidding? I'm a nervous wreck at big events like this," Roman replied.

"I find joy competing at big events like this," Dean answered. "It's all about the thrill of having that many people cheering you on. It's sort of like ammunition to me."

"I get nervous at first, but then once I get out here, the nerves go away because I'm just focused on what's going on in the ring," Seth responded.

Ariel nodded. "That's understandable. I guess everyone just deals with their nerves differently."

"Are you nervous being out here?" The Lunatic Fringe wondered.

"More intimidated than nervous," Ariel responded. She didn't know how WWE Superstars could perform on a platform this huge. She wasn't nervous because the audience wasn't filling up the stadium, but just knowing that over one hundred thousand people were going to be in attendance was intimidating to her.

"If it's any consolation, you won't have to be out here performing," Roman told her.

"That's true. And thank goodness I won't have to be because I don't think I could get over the nervousness. I think I would feel nauseous the whole time."

"Your occupation is physical therapy, where someone's in your care and you have to rehab them back to one hundred percent, but being out here in front of one hundred thousand people makes you nervous?" Seth asked rhetorically. It kind of intrigued him how Ariel dealt with getting people back to good health, which he was sure pressured her and it was her passion, but the thought of performing in front of one hundred thousand people would make her nervous?

Ariel nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. "Helping people get back into tip top shape is my passion. So, it's more soothing."

"I can respect that," Seth retorted.

"Thanks."

"Well, I'm going to take you hostage for awhile because you have to help me prepare for the show," Dean whispered to her. Ariel felt chills at him being so close to her. "I am going to get ready for the show." Dean motioned to Roman and Seth. "I'll catch you boys later." He took Ariel's hand and lead her to his locker room.

* * *

Holly heard footfalls. The footfalls were getting closer and she herself getting butterflies with each closer footfall. She hadn't seen much of her boyfriend since Summerslam due to him being on the road and her intense rehabilitation. She was hiding behind their bedroom door, so she hoped that he wouldn't see her.

The first ever universal champion walked into their bedroom and Holly couldn't contain her smile. So far her plan was working because he didn't even look behind him. He took off his shirt and placed it on the bed. Holly felt her mouth watering at the sight. She thought that now would be the perfect time for her to surprise Finn. Maybe they could just skip dinner and go straight for dessert.

"Hey!" she hollered, revealing herself from behind the door. He jumped slightly, and his handsome face went from one of shock to one of happiness.

Finn paced to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Love, this is a pleasant surprise."

Holly buried her face in his neck and breathed in his scent. His scent was the most wonderful smell in the world to her. It felt just like home being wrapped in his arms. She missed this so much. "I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I'm glad that you're home." He stroked her hair.

Holly looked up at her boyfriend's handsome face. It was certainly a face she loved more everytime she saw it. "I'm glad that everything lined up right so I could finally see my Stud Muffin."

The Irishman placed soft kisses on her lips. "I am glad too."

"So, I was thinking: maybe we could get some dinner?"

"Of course, let me just change my clothes and we can go get something to eat." Finn saw his girlfriend's outfit and thought she looked gorgeous. He could tell that this was a special occasion for her, seeing as how she dressed in a black skater dress with a teal and white plaid shirt wrapped around her waist and teal converse on her feet. He knew how she felt about dresses, so he knew tonight was special for her.

"I hope you're okay with my outfit." Dressing up wasn't really her thing, but since she was wanting to go to a nice restaurant with her boyfriend, she dressed up, at least by her standards. Sometimes, she felt like that she was under-dressed compared to how other women dressed, but it was her style. She only wore dresses for a special occasion and tonight was definitely a special occasion.

"Love, you look gorgeous! You know I don't care how you dress, but I feel honored that you dressed up for me." And then, he flashed that one million dollar smile that made every woman weak in the knees.

The blonde felt her heart flutter. "You're the best."

Finn slipped on a nice black polo shirt and changed into a pair of his best black skinny jeans before sliding on his trademark black vans. "Alright, you ready?"

"I am absolutely ready to date the crap out of you."

The couple grabbed their belongings and walked outside to their car. Holly took the passenger side while Finn took the driver's side. Holly put the address into their GPS and not questioning, the first ever Universal champion drove to their destination.

* * *

Super Showdown was coming to it's conclusion and Ariel thought the event went great. The crowd was crazy for the whole event. She had finished up her duties for the night, so she was waiting in Dean's locker room waiting on the man who's locker room it was.

She changed out of her WWE uniform into a white lace see through shirt with a black bralette underneath it, blue jean capris, and black pumps. That was her version of business casual for the evening.

The Cincinnati Native opened the door to his locker room and he appeared to be clutching at his left shoulder. Ariel hoped that it was just a sore spot and not a major injury.

"Are you okay? Ariel wondered, concern evident in her voice.

"My shoulder fucking hurts."

"Sit down." The Physical therapist patted the seat on the couch she was occupying. Dean followed her orders and sat down beside her. "Face the other way." The Lunatic Fringe had his back turned towards her. She started digging her fingers into his shoulder and he let out a grunt.

"Holy shit, that feels amazing."

"I think you're shoulder is just tense," Ariel pointed out. She started massaging both shoulders and Dean let out a moan of contentment. "I'm guessing that feels good?"

"That feels amazing. You really know how to use those hands."

Ariel giggled. "I've been told that I am talented with my hands."

Dean let out a growl. "We should really put theory to test."

"What do you recommend?" She teased. She had an idea of where he was heading with that statement.

He turned around and grabbed her, positioning her to where she was straddling him. He hungrily placed his lips onto hers. Her hands starting roaming everywhere from his head down to his face down his toned pecks. He started removing her clothing and she moaned as he placed butterfly kisses all over her upper body. She removed his shirt before placing her lips on his.

"I'm going to make this quick, but we're going to have a long night ahead of us when we get back to the motel room."

Ariel didn't say anything. She just felt her heart palpitate and her stomach have butterflies the size of eagles.

* * *

"So, how's the training been going with Ariel?" Finn wondered. Him and Holly arrived at the restaurant and this would a great time for them to catch up. They really haven't spoke much since around Summerslam. They did speak to each when they could. He did see her progression pictures on her Instagram and twitter feed and he proud of her for being so motivated and kicking rehab's ass.

"It's been going great," Holly smiled. "Ariel's been working me to death."

"I've been keeping up with your progress and you're really kicking ass, Love."

"It sucks that we haven't been able to keep in touch that often though," Holly sighed. "I need that sexy Irish voice in my life."

Finn laughed. "Well you get to hear it for the next twenty four hours. I'll make sure I never shut up."

"I'll appreciate it very much," the blonde giggled. She took a sip of her water.

"Seriously though, I am very proud of you for making great progress."

"Thanks, Babe."

"Of course."

"Do you know how much longer it'll be before you come back on the road?"

"Not entirely sure. Hopefully sometime soon." The Wyoming Native got the word from Ariel that it wouldn't be longer before she made her in-ring return. She just wanted it to be a surprise. She actually had a meeting with Vince planned in Stamford, Connecticut to reveal her information regarding her injury update.

"Whenever you do come back, you're definitely going to make an impact."

"I hope so," Holly said. She hoped that when she returned that she wouldn't be pushed to the sidelines. It would hurt her spirit knowing that she trained so hard and would have nothing to show for it.

"So, what did you have planned for us whenever we get done with dinner?"

"I was thinking dessert with some Irish flavor," Holly seductively said, a mirroring seductive smile on her face.

"Check please." Finn said to their waiter as their waiter approached their table.

Holly laughed harder than she intended. While the rest of the WWE roster were in Australia having their Super Showdown event, her and her boyfriend were going to have a Super Showdown of their own.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading. Hope you all enjoy it.


	10. Returning

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Sorry about the late update. I did lose inspiration, but seeing how close I was to finishing the story, I got inspired to finish it. Thank you to everyone who has stuck around for this story!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE personnel that is mentioned throughout this story.**

* * *

 **MASTERPIECE  
** Chapter 10: _Returning_

* * *

Dressed in a black tanktop with a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans with a gucci belt, and black ankle boots, the blonde now turned brunette, Holly made her way into the WWE performance center in Orlando, Florida. She was meeting up with Hunter for a meeting about her return.

Holly walked inside the building and found Hunter's office. She gently knocked on the door. She heard Hunter say 'come in' from the other side of the door. She opened the door and Hunter smiled at seeing her walked in. "Holly, good to see you again." Hunter and Holly shook each other's hands.

"Thanks, Hunter. It's good to see you too. It's unbelievable that I'm once again inside the performance center."

"You look like you're ready to get back inside the ring."

Holly nodded eagerly. "I am. I have been training hard the last couple of months."

"Ariel is very good at her job. She got Ambrose to come back before his actual return date."

"That's right," Holly agreed. "She is very good. She is the reason why I am able to come back before Evolution. We set a goal and accomplished it."

"Very good," Hunter smiled. "Speaking of Evolution, we have a found way for you to be a part of the event."

"Really?" Holly's hazel eyes lit up. "Whatcha got for me?"

"We were going to have you team up with Trish Stratus and Lita against the combination of Alicia Fox, Mickie James, and Alexa Bliss."

"No freaking way!"

"We want to write your accidental injury into a storyline. After Evolution, we want you and Alexa to continue feuding."

"Our feud is not going to come to a screeching halt this time is it?" Holly won't forget about how she was supposed to face Alexa at Wrestlemania 34, but the idea got nixed because they wanted Nia to go after the title instead.

"No it won't," Hunter promised. "It's going to be Holly Thompson versus Alexa Bliss. We're going to have Alicia and Mickie involved too. The main purpose of the feud is going to have Alexa target your surgically repaired shoulder and Alicia and Mickie are going to do her dirty work for her."

"I like it. I like it a lot."

"You and Alexa are going to show what you have when we put the spotlight on you. We're going to have you and Alexa be one of the main feuds heading into TLC where you two ladies will compete in a ladder match to determine who gets to become number one contender for the RAW women's championship."

"Wow!" Holly beamed. "I promise I will not let you and management down."

"I know you won't," Hunter assured.

"When will I be returning?" Holly inquired.

"This upcoming Monday night on RAW."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," The Game repeated. "Your boyfriend will be happy to have you back on the road."

"I can't wait to tell him."

"See you on Monday, Holly." Hunter and Holly shook hands again. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, Hunter. See you Monday!" Holly walked out of Hunter's office with a beaming smile on her face. She couldn't wait to tell Finn all about her return.

* * *

The Lunatic Fringe walked into the kitchen as Ariel was finishing up dinner for them. The two were staying at Ariel's house in Wyoming. The scenery was different than what Dean was used to, but he appreciated how open and mountainous the area was. He could understand why Ariel chose her residency here. "It smells good," he said whenever he approached her. She was making homemade vegetable soup for them for dinner.

"Thanks," Ariel smiled.

"Not only are you a badass Physical Therapist, you can cook too? Where have you been all my life?"

Ariel laughed. "Well, I did spend the last month putting up with your crabby behind."

"Obviously I'm better now."

"That's because you have gotten laid recently," Ariel teased.

"That may have something to do with it."

Ariel rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him. She got two bowls down from the cabinet. She poured soup into both of their bowls. "Here you go, bon appetite." She handed Dean his bowl of vegetable soup. She made herself a bowl and followed him into the living room.

She heard her phone go off. She laid the bowl of soup on the coffee table and retrieved her phone. It was a text message from Holly. _Hey! I am scheduled to return Monday! You did it! You got me to return before Evolution! I owe you everything._

Ariel beamed. _That's great news! I am happy for you!_

 _Thank you! I know you're with that hunk of a dude of yours so I won't keep you from him. I'll see you Monday._

 _LOL! He's okay I guess._

 _C'mon Ariel! He's so swoon worthy._

 _Don't you have a hunky Irishman waiting for you at home? Swoon over him._

 _You don't have to tell me twice. Byyyeeeee!_

 _Bye!_

Ariel sat her phone down and picked up her soup bowl. "Holly is returning to RAW this Monday." She took a bite of her soup, pleased with the final results.

"That's good! I'm happy for her."

"I am too. All that hard work paid off."

"You're an amazing PT."

"Thanks," Ariel beamed. She would take any compliment she could from The Lunatic Fringe since he wasn't one to always hand them out.

* * *

Holly walked into the New York brownstone. She was going to stay in Orlando for the night, but she was eager to tell her boyfriend about her return, so she booked a red eye flight to New York. She walked up the stairs to the bedroom and threw off her leather jacket and boots. She heard the shower running, indicating that was where Finn was. She walked into the bathroom. "Hey!"

Finn peaked his head outside the shower door. "Hey, love! What a nice surprise."

Holly beamed. "There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I am set to return Monday. I also get to wrestle at Evolution."

"Love, that's wonderful news!"

"Thank you." She realized she should probably let her boyfriend finish his shower. "I'm sorry, I'll let you finish your shower."

"Don't be sorry. You can always join me."

Holly didn't need to be told twice. She stripped off her remaining clothes and joined Finn in the shower. She let her freshly dyed dark brown hair get soaked underneath the steamy water. "Ariel told me to swoon over you. Looks like I'll be doing just that."

Finn laughed. "I'm glad that I can still make you swoon."

"You're always going to make my eyes happy."

"I'm happy that you're going to be back on the road with me."

"Me too." She smiled and cupped his face between her hands, placing her lips onto his.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading!


	11. Evolution

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! This is the final chapter of Masterpiece. Thank you to everyone who has shown this story all the love!

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTAR MENTIONED IN THIS STORY! JUST THE PLOT!**

* * *

 **MASTERPIECE  
** Chapter 11: _Evolution_

* * *

"I can't believe this is real," Holly said as she was walking along the red carpet with her boyfriend. Finn was attending the show to support Holly in her return match. For the red carpet, Holly wore a royal blue satin sleeveless jumpsuit with black strappy sandals. Her dark brown hair was in a half-up waterfall braid with the rest of her long hair down straight. Her hazel eyes were brightened with shimmering sparkly silver eyeshadow and her eyeliner done perfectly on the top and bottom eyelid. Her lips were stained with gray matte lipstick.

Finn matched his girlfriend with his suit choice. He wore a black suit, white dress shirt, and a royal blue tie. "Believe it, love." His arm was around her waist as they were posing for the photographers.

"I can't thank you enough for coming to the show to support me in my return match."

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything."

Holly smiled. "You're incredible."

"Takes one to know one."

"I want to do something fun for the red carpet. Posing with you is fantastic and all, but I want to do something sort of spontaneous."

"Follow my lead." Finn picked up Holly and lifted her in the air. Holly smiled with glee. The photographers were eating up their pose. "How was that for spontaneous?"

Holly put her hands on his shoulders to balance herself. "That definitely worked. Thank you."

"No problem, love." He kissed her cheek. "I see Hunter over there. I am going to go over there and talk to him while you get ready for the show. I'll see you later." He kissed her lips before walking over to The Game.

Holly beamed as she walked inside the arena to get ready for the show. Tonight was definitely a night she wasn't going to forget.

* * *

With her makeup and hair still intact, Holly was now changed into her ring gear. She had new gear made specifcially for the show. It was a long sleeved sequin black crop top and high waisted sequined black shorts. She was in the gorilla with Lita, Trish, Alicia, Mickie, and Alexa. She was standing by Alexa. "I am so hyped to be in the ring with you for my return match. I also get to team with Lita and Trish; what a dream come true."

"Are you ready to go out there and steal the show?"

Holly smiled and nodded. "You know it! You and I have amazing chemistry. We're going to show everyone why we have our own pay-per-view."

"Absolutely." Alexa leaned in to hug Holly. "I'm glad you're back."

"Thank you. It feels good to be back."

Trish's theme music hit first and the former seven time women's champion made her way out to the ring. The crowd gave her a loud ovation. Once she posed for the crowd and embraced their adulation, it was Lita's turn to make her entrance. The redhead hall of famer's entrance theme blared to a loud ovation. The Queen of extreme posed and embraced the WWE Universe's adulation. It was now time for Holly to make her entrance.

When her theme music by I Prevail blared, the WWE Universe welcomed her with a huge ovation. She slapped the hands of the WWE Universe. She entered the ring and stood on the turnbuckle, pointing to the WWE Universe with her left and right pointer finger. She saw her boyfriend in the front row and pointed to him. He had a sign that said 'Holly's #1 fan.' She saw Ariel in the crowd sitting beside Finn. She and Ariel smiled to each other. Ariel was wearing a black brami underneath a leather jacket, a black midi skirt with pink floral print, and black lace up ankle booties. Her hair was curled to perfection. Her eye makeup was done with soft pink and she wore pink matte lipstick.

The Ice Queen jumped off the turnbuckle and joined Lita and Trish, whom gave her a high five. They were awaiting on the arrival of their opponents.

Alexa Bliss came out first in her Alice in Wonderland costume. She had a microphone in her hand. She talked about how it was past Lita and Trish's bedtime and that she was going to ruin Holly's return before it can even get started. Mickie James and Alicia Fox came out in their Alice In Wonderland cosplay too. Mickie was Queen of Hearts and Alicia was mad hatter.

The bell rang and the match was underway. Holly tried going after Alexa, but Alexa ran to her side and tagged in Mickie. Holly was frustrated that Alexa ran away. She tagged in Lita, who wanted to participate in the match. Holly would get her hands on Alexa some point during the match.

* * *

The six woman tag team was coming to it's conclusion. Trish and Mickie were brawling in the ring. Mickie attempted for her Mickie-DDT, but Trish countered and landed a Stratusfaction. Alicia Fox broke up the pin. Lita comes into the ring and hits the twist of fate on Alicia Fox. The redhead goes up top and lands a picture perfect moonsault onto Mickie and Alicia. Trish hits Mickie for the chick kick, but Alexa comes in and breaks up the pin. She nails Trish with a forearm. Lita joins Holly on the apron and Alexa gets back to her apron so Mickie can tag her in. Holly and Lita are cheering on Trish to tag them in.

Mickie tags in Alexa and Trish tags in Holly. Alexa tries for a lariat, but Holly ducks and hits Alexa in the face with a spinning roundhouse kick before setting Alexa on her shoulders for a powerbomb. Holly lands the powerbomb on Alexa with authority with a bridge pinfall. Lita and Trish fight off Mickie and Alicia as Holly secures the three count.

The crowd goes wild as Holly, Lita, and Trish get the victory. While Lita and Trish are celebrating in the ring, Holly goes out of the ring to celebrate with her two people. She hugs Ariel first and then hugs Finn and he kisses her on the cheek. He too sweets her before she gets back inside the ring to celebrate with her tag team partners. Lita and Trish each raise a hand of Holly in the air. The three walk up the ramp together.

When they get backstage, Holly is overwhelmed with emotion. Lita and Trish hug her. Hunter hugs her next and cups her face telling her that she's doing a good job.

Holly and Alexa share a big hug. "Congratulations on your victory in your return match."

"Thank you! I'm glad that I got to share the ring with you."

"Me too. I can't for wait for our feud."

"Me either. We're going to show everyone what we're capable of."

Holly smiled at Alexa. "We should hang out after the show."

"I would love to, but I'm sure Finn and Ariel are going to hog all of your time."

"I want you to come along."

"Alright, I'm in."

"You're my best friend too. It would make sense to have the three most important people to me hang out with me."

Finn and Ariel approached Holly and Alexa. They both hugged Holly. Ariel also hugged Alexa. "I'm going to hang out with Alexa and call Dean." Ariel looped her arm around Alexa's and the two walked down the hallway together.

"I'm so proud of you, love." He hugged her.

Holly beamed, holding onto her boyfriend's toned forearms. "Thank you. I'm so happy to be back."

"What's next for the beautiful and talented Holly Thompson now that she's returned?" He linked his fingers with hers as they walked down the hallway together.

"Help Ariel keep you, Dean, Seth, and Roman in check." Finn scoffed and Holly laughed. "And continue working on my wrestling masterpiece."

* * *

 **A/N:** The end! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited this story!


End file.
